Familiar Stranger
by at-a-glance
Summary: The Fenton's return home after a convention to find that Danny has gone missing without a trace. Memories, dreams, mysteries unveil the truth that there's something missing.
1. Prologue

"I am never ever going to another Ghost Convention with you two again." Jazz complained as she slipped out of the RV and waited for her father to get her bagage out.

The redhead was now eighteen years old, but she hadn't changed all that much. Her bright orange hair which shone brillantly in the sun, now rested on her shoulders, but it was still pulled back from her face in her trade mark headband. Her turquoise eyes fell on the book full of notes she had pain stakingly gathered.

"I thought you wanted to go, so you could get more on your thesis for Ghost Envy." Maddie smiled as she stretched in the driveway.

"Yes and luckily over a course of two years I could write a book on Ghost Envy, and other ghosts as well." Jazz replied clutching the book closer to her so the wind would not carry her precious work away.

"And you said you'd never want to deal with ghosts." Jack teased placing her brown suitcase down at her feet. In response Jazz stuck out her tounge and picked her luggage up and made her way to the door. The girl grabbed the keys and stuck them in the knob and turned it.

"I hope Danny hasn't destroyed the place too badly while we were gone." Maddie remarked to her husband as she followed her daughter's lead to the door. But the girl in didn't walk in, she just stood in the doorway with a gaping expression, before she let out a scream.

"Jazz what is it!" Jack asked as he and his pushed their daughter aside to see the house.

The walls of the hallway already showed signs of something horrendous that took place. There was dirt all over the walls and a few red smears as well. As the family made their way in the sight just became more gruesome.

There were over turned chairs and furniture, red stains on the walls and carpets. In fact there was one mark on the wall in the living room which was clearly a handprint. There was also green stains as well, but not a lot. On the floor the parents saw an ecto-foamer which had been clearly utilized untill it ran out. Scratches and indents and burned holes were everywhere.

After a quick search through every room and closet, they found no life around the house. But there was a definate sign that someone had been here and that there had been a struggle.

"Jack!" Maddie screeched. "Where's Danny?"

* * *

Isn't that incredibly short? I know, the chapters will be much longer, this one was suppose to be short it's a prologue. Oh and hooray for a new story! 


	2. Missing

"When was the last time you saw you son, or talked to him?" A female officer asked as her partner seemed to be examining the wreckage that was caused.

"Well we talked to him on Saturday night over the phone, that was just last night." Maddie answered. "He said his friends were just leaving then. It was around ten o' clock." She continued as she felt her eyes begining to sting with tears from the thoughts of never seeing her boy again.

The cops wrote down the information right away. They were gathering notes as a pair of inestigaters combed the house for clues and samples that would be helpful to the situation.

Looking to Jack and Maddie. "Look at the moment we can't do much, but your home, unfortunately this is a crime scene, so you're going to have to leave and not disturb anything. We'll get Forensics up here to investigate and take samples. And as soon as we find anything we'll give you guys a call." The male cop explained grimly.

So the family had to leave their home dejectedly and stay in a hotel, all the while hoping that their son would be found.

Two investigaters partners stayed while Forensics teams came in and took pictures, samples, and everything. There was a lot of analyzing that was done and even more that had to be done. Finally the two were left again, and were on their way out.

"Do you got anything?" The man asked as he looked over her notes, he frowned over the uselessness of them. No real information that led up to foul play or anything of the sort. "The kid dropped off the face of the planet and left a bloody mess for all to see." He remarked.

"Steve this isn't something to joke about, he was only sixteen." The woman scorned as she grabbed the notebook back. "Someone's life could be depending on us right now."

"Whatever Marie you take everything so seriously." Steve sighed.

"This is serious." She pointed out almost stunned at his reaction, sometimes she wondered why on Earth he worked in this field. She often thought he may have been an egomaniac and was just out to prove that he could be better than someone else at something difficult.

"Yes but when we questioned the friends they gave us no info either. Just that he seemed fine when they left, and that they hadn't been aware that he was missing." She summarized.

"Yeah, I know, hope we can figure this out, but it's like a ghost came in here and made him disappear." The two paused then shared a laugh.

"Ghosts don't exsist." They said and unison and they the shut the door.

--------------------

Jazz stared out the window of the hotel room at the glowing orange sign that said Vacant. It glowed fiercly through the night so it could attract tired guests to a warm comfortable night's stay. At least, she thought it would feel somewhat like home.

She held her arms tightly together so as to gain some grip. This was a horrible way to end the Summer. The redhead couldn't even imagine what had happened, sure there were signs that made her think maybe a ghost attacked, but Danny was capable after two years of fighting.

She just couldn't picture who or what could've done this to her little brother. It seemed that there was nothing to gain from this situation if he wasn't killed on site, and he wasn't being paraded around like a caged animal. There was something that just bothered the very skillful pyschoanalyst to be.

For the past two hours she'd been listening to her mother weep while her father held back his own emotions in an attempt to comfort his wife. And it was about as much as she could take. The just thought of her family ripping apart made her shiver. But it wasn't half as bad as the horrible thoughts of what if's going through her mind. The most disturbing yet was the, what if he had been vaporised. She cringed just thinking that they would always look for him without knowing that he had been burned into the carpet.

Jazz shook her head of the morbid thoughts. The redhead tried desperately to cling to the happy bright thoughts she was known for. Her family didn't need this negativity, right now, she didn't need this negativity. So the girl closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass as she imagined her brother calling in minute now.

Hopeful thinking was what she did best. And that's exactly what the girl did, she bit her lip, held back her tears, and pretended Danny would return home by the morning. After all imgination was a powerful, and at this moment, a comforting thing.

* * *

Another short chapter. The next one will be fun and much longer. Woohoo. I was surprised at the popularity at this one, and here I thought that no one would wanna read this junk. Silly me. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are amazing. 


	3. Lost Identity

"Son time to get up." A man called with a strange accent.

The boy rolled over and groaned, his head was killing him, he wondered who would dare bother him. "Go away..." He moaned.

"Now, now. You'll be late for school." The man said and pulled the cover's off his body.

Upon glancing at the man in the black suit with the silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, the boy yelped. "Who are you!" He cried.

"Why I'm your father." The man replied.

"No, no I don't know you, I'd know my father."

"Erik..." The man began sitting on the side of his bed. "You were in an accident a few weeks ago. You can't remember most of your life. Although the doctors say your memory will return with time." He explained.

"My name's Erik?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Now you are going to school, I'm sure your friend will help you, because each day you remember a little more. Now just know you are Erik Masters, son of Vlad Masters."

"Vlad Masters, well that does sound familiar." Erik mused as he sat upright. "So maybe what you are saying is true."

"That's my boy. Now get dressed and hurry up, you'll be late. Son." Vlad smiled and closed the door, while Erik got up and put on a gray shirt with black pants.

"Hey Erik!" Called a female early that morning as a raven haired boy walked into the school his father dropped him off at. Of course it took some convincing and insisting to finally make him leave the vehicle.

He looked strangely at the girl as she approached him. He had no idea who she was, or who he was really for that matter. He cocked his head as she stood in front of him, her hazel green eyes sparkling playfully. She wore a red zip up sweatshirt and had a purple and green shirt underneath, and she wore a pair of bell bottom jeans. He couldn't label her at all, and he doubted anyone could fit her into a stereotype.

"Uhh do I know you?" Erik asked.

"Very funny, it's me Frankie, don't you recognize your only best friend." She laughed punching him lightly on the shoulder. The movement felt familiar to him, so he decided he must've knew her. His father did say he had a rather serious fall. "So you feeling any better?"

"Uh yeah." He answered rubbing the back of his head. "But I don't remember much." He added with a nervous laugh.

Her smile faded. "Yeah you got amnesia." He took it as a joke at first and laughed. "No I'm serious." She said.

He stared at her oddly it would take him a few times to fully accept that, then they heard the bell go off. She told him to follow her and he obeyed. He didn't recognize the school or the anyone at that matter. After asking Frankie a million questions she explained that he'd been home-schooled and only came to the school for extra classes, but this year he was suppose to just go to school since he begged his dad. She also said that she and himself were social outcasts, and that seemed familiar enough to him.

Erik sat through all his classes in a daze. It seemed to by pass him that he could just forget his whole life but not forget any other things he learned. He still knew all the basic human skills and all the things he was ever taught in school. Yet he for some reason just didn't remember his own history. Erik's eyes found his hands at the end of the day.

There was a very large gash in his palm, and it looked as though he'd been cut by something burning. It couldn't have happened all to long ago, but unfortunately he just couldn't recall.

"Hey dimwit let's go." Frankie called tugging his shirt sleeve, "I'm tired and I wanna go home, so lets hop to it."

He snapped out of his daze and looked at her, the bell must've just rung without him knowing it. So he followed her almost blindly out of the classroom and then out of the school.

"Do we usually walk together?" He asked as the began their walk down a path that led to the woods.

"All the time." Frankie answered with a smile. "We do everything together."

"Really? So my name is really Erik?"

"Yup."

"I live with my father Vlad?"

"Yup."

"We're best friends, since forever?"

"Yes."

"And we do everything together and we always hang out in that extremely large mansion I call my home?" He continued to ask as he finally got a good view of the mansion. He knew he had left that place, he just never really looked at it.

It looked as if it were a castle, a castle in Wisconsin. There was a reasonable amount of land surrounding the castle mansion and behind was a wooded area that seemed to get thicker through it. The two walked up to the door and Erik opened it. And he knew from the colors and decorations that his father was a Packers fan.

Why did he know that? Of course he could only remember the usueless information, a sense told him that was just his luck.

"Hey?" Frankie said waving her hand in front of his face untill he shook his head. "You ok, you're acting all spacey."

"Oh yeah, I just think I'm starting to recognize things." He answered after blinking his blue eyes a few times.

"Erik, that's awesome!" Frankie shouted gleefully.

"Yeah..." He responded half heartedly, for some reason he wasn't as excited about remembering his past. There was just this creeping feeling that there was nothing good waiting to be found.

* * *

ok I'm still not making these chapters as long as my normal average per chapter which is about 1500 words. Well I suppose it might jsut be the way this story begs to be written, thanks for all the positive feedback. And no this chapter isn't meant to be all mysterious, I wasn't trying to make Erik seem mysterious at all, I'm sure you all know who he is.


	4. Living Nightmare

"Jack, I want my Danny back." Maddie wailed as the man tried once again to comfort his heartbroken wife. Although now he wasn't even sure how to anymore.

Danny had been gone for a week, there was no real lead as to where, why, and how. Sure there was a deffinate sign that had been left all over the house that he had indeed left, it's just that he didn't show up again. There were missing child alerts but no one seemed to ever see him.

So now the man was left with his wife to deal with, he wondered about his daughter and even himself. They were both surpressing emotions, which was unlike Jazz because she was never one to hold it all in. Yet the girl stayed silent when they returned home and hadn't said much about Danny since.

Jazz walked past her parents quietly as she saw her father with his arm around her mother while she cried. Lately this scene played all too much for her. So she casually walked past them, clutching her books closely to her and ignoring the sad look of consolment her father gave her.

The eighteen year old trotted up to her room in faux hapiness, she wasn't kidding anyone but herself. And she knew that as she shut the door and sat down in her pink and red room. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on. There was someone there that she was glad to talk to.

"Sam?" She asked as she started up the webcam.

The small screen that belonged to Sam came to life and exposed a even more gothic looking Sam in her purple room. Her eyes were heavily layered with eye shadow and eye liner, her lips were a shinning ebony color. The girl was wearing a solid black tanktop with a spiderweb styled lace cape that hung around her body. It was clear she was in mourning.

"Yeah Jazz?" She answered, it still sounded like Sam although the rather strickingly dark unkempt appearance said otherwise.

"I was just seeing how you were doing." Jazz responded pulling her laptop up into her lap and reclined against her bed's backing.

"Fine." Sam answered with a shrug. "I mean I'm not sure what I should think or feel anymore, but I'm not crying right now, so at the moment fine." She stopped and looked Jazz over. "But you don't look so good."

"I'm not feeling well." Jazz lied, in a sense she wasn't though.

"That's too bad."

"I'll live." Jazz replied rather dully.

"Jazz, I know this is a stupid question, but do you think that we'll ever..." Sam started slowly.

"I don't know." The redhead cut her off, knowing the question by heart, the goth asked everyday. But Jazz wasn't angry, she asked herself the same question everyday too.

"Well Jazz, it was good talking to ya, but I promised Tuck I'd call him. So see ya." The goth said in a less than sincere way before her imagine was lost with the connection.

And Jazz knew it, she made Sam cry. It wasn't a surprise, Sam cried almost everytime after she talked with Jazz for the very reason that the older girl had a tendency to unlock her emotions. It was better that way though, otherwise Sam would hold it all in. And speaking of holding it all in...

Jazz knew she was no better than Sam sometimes, and she had no one to talk to. There was only one way the girl thought to make her come to terms with everything. So Jazz got up and put her laptop on her desk. It was time for her to face her fears and problems head on. She nimbly walked out of her room and shut the door behind her, then she walked to the door next to her's on the far end of the house.

It stood there menacingly threatening her with bad dreams. But she grabbed the door knob in deffiance and slowly turned her. It moaned as she pushed it open and saw the room. The blue room with posters, a few models of rocket ships, and clothes thrown about as of whoever resided in here was still around.

Jazz walked in slowly and closed the door and stood in the center. The sun shone in through the drawn blinds and the room had his distinct smell. That always soothed her and it made the room more pleasant. But the only thing that turned this normaly happy room into a nightmare was the large red stain on the floor that splattered a bit onto the wall, that no cleaning product could remove. And it stayed there taunting her with those morbid thoughts again and again.

_You don't know what happened... _It seemed to repeat over and over like a school yard child.

Defeated Jazz fell to her knees and and cluthched her head.

"No! No!" She screamed as her own mind broadcasted holograms of her brother being tossed into the wall and having his blood from a wound spill out all over the place.She heard him scream and gasp and she saw him plee for help before he passed out as the shadow advance on him.

Jazz curled into the fetal position and sobbed uncontrolably. She was helpless.

* * *

Well this chapter took longer than I thought. I'm a procrastinater, bad me. I somehow knew people would be a little angry at this kind of story I decided to make. I saw it coming, but I've had this idea in my mind forever and ever and I wanted to try it out. 


	5. Clouded Past

"So you're saying you're not happy with remembering yourself, and us, and everything you ever knew?" Frankie asked her eyebrow was raised.

"I'm not saying that. I never said that." Erik replied in his defense. "It's just that I'm not sure if I want to. I have one of those feelings."

"Oh come everything's going to be fine." Her green eyes melted as she touched he shoulder. "You're just a little nervous is all. Give it time I'm sure that you'll like this."

Frankie left after the short talk and Erik roamed about the mansion for the rest of the day. Some rooms he recognized and other's he just didn't know. As he passed a hallway window he saw a football field outside in the backyard. A headache hit him suddenly and he blinked and rested against the wall with his hand. A small dialogue ran through his mind

_"Go long son!" An adult's voice called happily._

_"I caught it, I caught!" A childish voice responded in glee._

_"That's my boy!"_

Erik shook his head as the pain dimmed and soon vanished. He blinked and looked back outside. He guessed he and his dad played football together out there. He continued his stroll completely ignoring the strange headache that came and went suddenly. He went down the hallway with armored knights all standing in a row. He thought that this place really did resemble a castle.

He observed all that needed to observed but found no interest in anything all that much. He found there were a few big screen TV's located around the house, and a mini cinema. There was a ballroom and a large library. He saw a smaller study with a grand fireplace, there his father was sitting with a computer.

"Dinner's almost ready how about you go to the dining room, I'm almost finished." He said without ever looking at him.

Erik shrugged and walked off. And made his way towards the dining room and sat there bored. Finally Vlad came in and food was served. Erik wasn't all that hungry and he sat in silence playing with his food.

"So Erik I've heard you're starting remember things. This is quite good." Vlad said as he set a fork down and stared across the table at his son.

"Is it? I don't think I really want to know." Erik replied as he played with the pees on his plate. He felt this cold air between him and his dad, like they really didn't know each other that much.

Vlad blinked at him strangely. Why he was acting so strange he didn't know. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know, how come I only know that today exists if I've been resting for weeks? It doesn't make any sense." Erik explained dropping his fork.

"I know times may be confusing for you right now but..."

"How could you know!" He shouted as he pushed his chair back and stormed away.

Vlad sat blinking. "Teenagers..." He grumbled.

Erik slammed his door. He was getting another flash of what seemed to be a memory. It was of a younger him standing at a cemetery, he clutched his head in pain as he was forced to remember it.

_The rain sounded and fell all around as people in black stood with umbrellas. A man in robes finished his speech and closed his black book. His facial expression never changing in the slightest._

_"Why did mommy have to go?" The little boy asked looking up at his father._

_"I don't know, but your mommy loved you very much."_

_"Will I see her again?" He asked looking at the gray tombstone. But he was too young to read the inscription._

_"Maybe someday, but for now she'll watch over you." Vlad replied as they began to disperse with the crowd._

Erik snapped open his eyes and began to steady his breathing. So his mother had died a long time ago. Well that explained the emptiness of the house, and perhaps his father's dull personality. But it made him feel very odd because he just didn't care that she was dead, maybe he was too young to really know, maybe she wasn't a big role in his life.

Erik made his was over to his bed and laid down. It seemed to take more energy out of him then the last time he had a flashback, but then again the whole recognition of his father's mansion was more of deja vu then a memory. But it bothered him even more so that his memories made him practically lose consciousness and feel pain. He may have lost his life in this accident, but he still knew about facts.

"What's going on?" He asked aloud. "This can't be amnesia."

He stared at the ceiling trying his hardest to think of something that could be causing these odd occurrences. But he just didn't know what. Something just wasn't right. Why did his memories seem so, monotone?

* * *

Wow, I'm glad you people are liking this. I'm trying not to dissapoint. The...pressure!


	6. Keyword Ghosts

"Would you look at this Marie?" Steve called from his office.

"What is it now?" She asked her dark brown hair in a tassel and she gripped a cup of coffee. It was late and everyone except them had already left.

"Look, look." His gray eyes began to shine in the glow of the computer screen. "Forensics sent me the file on the Fenton kid case and they say they found ectoplasm at the scene." He explained barely holding back a laugh.

"Ectoplasm?" She asked and grabbed the file from him. "Isn't that something found in ghosts?" Marie continued setting down her beverage.

"Yeah." He answered with a snort. "So now this is turned into some X-files case."

Marie ignored him and pulled up a chair beside his desk and began looking all the notes and files over. She stared blankly at the papers for a moment they sighed. "Don't you get it?" She asked abruptly.

"Get what?" The dirty blond man said finally calming down.

"The Fenton family are ghost hunters. Leading experts. Their son is missing and all that was at the scene was his blood and no one else's'. Surely a struggle that big would've caused the attacker to shed some blood with him. Maybe..."

"No Marie, don't even say it."

"Maybe he was kidnapped by ghosts." She finished smugly pointing her hands to her hips.

He slammed his head into his desk lightly then looked up at her with crossed arms. "You just had to say it didn't you? You and I both know that ghosts aren't real. And they definitely have no place in a serious investigation."

"Neither do you." She retorted. "But you work here anyway."

"Very funny." He snipped. "Come on there's got to be a logical explanation, like one of the weapons he might have used had ectoplasm residue in it, or something."

"It still doesn't explain why the attacker left no mark."

"Maybe he's really crafty..." Steve said shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on now we all know every human makes an error somewhere in everything they do. Nothing is foolproof."

"So you're just saying that a ghost floated in through the floor, attacked this Danny kid and then disappeared. What would he do with him, where's the body, what would a ghost gain?"

"Maybe revenge?" She offered. "We're dealing with Amity Park, a place where most people have in fact seen ghosts, been near ghosts, and been attacked by ghosts. How could it be so far fetched?"

"Because I don't believe in ghosts." Steve stated simply.

"This isn't about you!" She shouted. "This is about a teenage boy missing and all evidence points to ghost attacks."

"And all evidence points to foul play!" He shouted back equally. "But you aren't going to admit that are?" He quipped. "You just don't want to believe this is a murder and not a missing child case. People die Marie, it's the facts of life and this is the field you decided to work in. So just get over it and stop letting conspiracy theories cloud your better judgment. Danny is dead."

"You don't know that!" She growled.

"And neither do you!" He returned viciously.

Marie sneered at him angrily. She pushed her chair away and stood. "You are the most..." She groaned and stalked off out of the building.

"Yeah well see you tomorrow!" Steve shouted back.

He settled back down at his desk wondering who decided them being partners was a good idea in the first place. He grabbed the files she so carelessly threw down onto his desk and sat there with the glare of the computer screen being his best light. It reflected off of his pale skin in an odd eerie glow.

"She's only this way because she doesn't want to believe that others will kill children for no reason. Just because her sister..." He stopped his outspoken train of thought knowing that even though no one was around, he still wasn't suppose to mention it.

"Come on now ghosts?" He continued as he got back in though. He clicked on the Internet button and clicked over to google.

"But if she insists," He sighed as he typed in the keyword that he never imagined he'd research in all his life.

_Ghosts_

* * *

I've decided that most of the chapters will be short. Why? Because I can, haha, actually it's because of the way this story needs to be set up. If I do it any other way it won't have the same affect. 


	7. Scattered Facts

Erik tossed in his sleep all night. Somewhere between all that was happening something was trying it's hardest to break free. Repressed memories, perhaps. Nothing was coming clear in his dreams, flashes upon flashes of moments all passing by in less then a second for each. Names, faces, memories were burning in his skull until they seemed to conflict and began to wage the war on the truth and the lies.

_"Danny!"_

Erik sat upright in a cold sweat, he looked around the dark room. Then his eyes fell on the red glow of his clock. It was two am.

"I got school tomorrow..." He groaned and threw his head back at the pillow with a dull thud. He shut his eyes, but he seemed to have shaken all of the sleep from himself. With another loud groan he turned over. Maybe a walk would ease his mind and let him sleep again.

Erik strolled around the grand mansion no matter how many times he completed this ritual it still did not feel like home. It made him wonder if the absence of a full family might have been the cause. Erik's bare feet hit the cold hall way floors with a soft patter. He walked about in a bored manner. He was able to at least clear his head, but as he passed the armored soldiers waiting on the first floor he heard something. A cold shiver took him and it spread up his back and his breath became visible for a moment.

He slipped over towards the door to his father's study and leaned against the wall.

"Beware!" A voice shouted, it echoed in the most unnatural way.

"Get out of here!" Now that was most definitely his dad, but he also had the strange echoing sound. "I've told you once and I've told you a thousand times, you and all other ghosts are not allowed here!"

"I am the Box Ghost!"

"That's all well, but if you even dare come back you might bring up the memories of Phantom." He paused and made a strained sound like he threw something. "And we can't have that can we?" He muttered in a sinister tone.

Erik stood against the door, feeling even more confused then before. Ghosts? Ghosts in his house? They didn't exist did they? He inched away from the study as fast as he could, something was definitely wrong. The boy ran up to the second level before he finally calmed down, he closed the door in the library and sank to the floor in a limp slump.

At first his blue eyes scanned the red carpeted floor, looking for answers somewhere. So there were memories that he was suppose to repress. He came to that conclusion. It had to do something with a Box Ghost, and he wasn't supposed to know of a Phantom. Blinking Erik finally got back to his feet and began looking around at the shelves. There had to be a book or something that might tell him something.

It was a vast collection of strange books, but the few ghost books there did not shed light on anything he needed. But Erik finally grabbed a blue book aptly labeled ghosts and a thick yellow psychology book before he returned to his room. Glancing at the clock he stuffed the books into his bag before laying back down.

He was slowly drifting off into a sleep when he heard his door creak open. He squeezed his eyes shut and pretended to be fast of sleep.

"Just like I thought, my little badger is fast asleep." Vlad spoke, it seemed like he was proving a point to someone or something. But Erik was not about to find out who. The same shiver overtook him, but he refused to open his eyes.

--------------

"Wait, wait, wait." Frankie laughed as they walked home from another day at school. "You're saying there was a ghost in your house."

"Yeah I-"

"But not just any ghost? A Box Ghost!" She exclaimed through laughter she fell down and rolled all over the path they were walking on.

Erik stopped and sneered at her. Her clutched the book closer to him he knew he was right. And he wasn't about to give up, this was his only chance to uncover his hazy past.

"My dad even said he didn't want any ghosts around me because he doesn't want me to remember someone named Phantom."

"You don't even know anyone, or anything named Phantom." Frankie pointed out after regaining her composure.

"Frankie, what kind of accident was I in?" He asked after a short interval of silence.

She wrinkled her freckled nose at his question. "Come on you don't really want to talk about that do you?" She asked shrugging hoping he would give up.

"Yes I actually do." He replied holding all seriousness,

"Surely your dad already said something." Frankie said with a nervous chuckle to follow.

"No he didn't. And I'm thinking this kind of accident has nothing to do with a car." Erik reasoned his eyes burning through the girl.

Frankie shifted eyes nervously around. She felt completely trapped and so she went with the best idea she'd had all day. She stared at her him letting her green eyes fill with tears before she looked away. Finally she burst out sobbing and ran from him.

"Frankie wait!" Erik called, but he had no intention of actually following her. Instead he watched her scrawny figure disappear down the way they came from and out of sight. "Great..." He sighed dejectedly.

Now Erik was sure something was going on.

* * *

Yay another chapter, it just came from no where. Anyway... I'm not sure if I'll continue the patern I've been following, I might. So either next chapter we'll g back to Amity or stay here with Erik. Whatever hits more first and the hardest.


	8. Facts and Reasoning

Steve woke up in a daze, his papers all around and scattered on the desk and floor. Many of them contained information on the ghost subjects he could, everything. He even found bios for all the ghost ever spotted in Amity Park.

"Steve?" A feminine voice called gently.

He shook his tired head and saw the tan woman with the fluffy brown hair standing right beside him. "Did you stay here all night?" She asked her tone was worried.

"And..."

"And what were you doing here all night?"

"Researching ghosts." He answered with a stretch and a yawn.

"Wait, wait, wait. You were researching ghost? But I thought you didn't believe in them." She said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I don't I was trying to disprove you." He answered.

Her face fell to a frown and she picked up the papers and looked at them each with a wary eye. She scanned them all then stacked them into a neat pile on his desk. "And what did you conclude from all of this research?" Marie asked her voice was serious and professional.

"That there is a probability of what you said might be true." Steve muttered.

"I'm sorry what? I didn't hear you, maybe you should say it louder so everyone can hear."

"Fine you may be right and I may be wrong." He announced while clenching his fists.

"Oh yeah, Marie one-Steve zero."

"Quit gloating we need to question the Fenton's." Steve grumbled as he stood up.

"For what?" Marie asked as he began walking out.

"Well..." He explained as they exited. "We need information on their..." He paused as he tried to say the words in full confidence. "…ghostly enemies."

Marie stood by his car and looked at him. He seemed ready to go and get this down and over with, but his appearance said different. "Uhh Steve maybe we should go to your apartment first." She suggested.

"Why would we do that?" He asked his eyes looking at her quizzically. "What's there that we need?"

"We need nothing. You need a shower and a change of clothing." Marie pointed out with a smile. Steve looked down at his wrinkled clothes then smiled.

"Oh right..."

--------------

They made their way from his apartment to the house with the large metal contraption above the brick house. A neon sign told them it was in fact the Fenton household from the words Fenton Works. A young gothic girl with shining ebony hair walked in the front just as the pulled up into the driveway.

The investigators got out of the blue sedan and walked to the front door. Steve knocked and Marie stood behind him holding a file. Jack opened the door and took them in.

"Can I help you?" He asked, he recognized the people but he just didn't seem to know what they could want.

"Can we come in? We have some questions." Marie asked lightly with a cheerful smile, unlike her partner's unfriendly frown.

Jack nodded and led them inside and sat them in the living room. He went to get Maddie and that's when Sam walked through the room and saw them. She stood behind the couch they were seated at and stared.

Steve could sense her behind him and he turned. "Can I help you?"

"What brings you here doesn't look like good news." Sam remarked her voice carried darkness and negativity.

"Now what makes you think that?" Marie asked curiously and kindly.

"No one seems to have any good news since Danny went missing. "Sam shrugged. "Why should you two be any different?"

Sam went silent as the Fenton's walked in, Jazz saw Sam and walked over to the young goth and put a hand on her shoulder. Jack and Maddie sat down and asked them what the problem was. Marie went right to explaining what was found and what the theory so far was.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you two work with ghosts, did you have an ghostly enemies that might've tried to get back at you?" Steve asked.

"Well the ghost boy." Jack answered.

Maddie looked at the files that they had brought. She looked at the genetic code of the samples. "But it couldn't be him, this isn't his ectoplasmic signature." Maddie shook her head and looked at the two investigators. "I couldn't even think of a reason why a ghost would use making my son disappear as revenge."

"Are you sure because so far that's the best explanation so far. Seeing as how this is the only theory that has supporting evidence." Marie said her eyes searching the two parents. They'd been through a lot, she knew that, but if they were ever going to find Danny they would need every little piece of information.

"There was this one ghost in Wisconsin, he attacked us twice, seemed really bent on destroying our family." Jack said after a few moments of silence. "We don't really have much on him though."

Steve wrote down what he was told and then looked at them again, they had nothing to say. "Alright if that's all we'll take our leave and update you when we get any more information." With that having been said Steve and Marie left without another word.

Sam rushed up as they were getting into the car. "Wait!" She called, they paused and turned as she ran right up to them.

"Well if it isn't the negative one." Steve remarked dully.

"Steve..." Marie hissed then turned to Sam. "What is it sweetie?"

"I can give you all the information on the Wisconsin ghost." Sam blurted the words leaving her black lips quickly.

"How do you know of it?" Steve asked skeptically.

"I know a lot of things about ghosts, a little more than the Fentons." She explained her eyes narrowing on him. "Now are you going to listen to me?" She demanded placing her hands on her hips.

Steve was immediately taken aback by her headstrong attitude. He grinned. "We've got time."

* * *

Yay finally after procrastinating I've updated. Yay this chapter was harder to write then I thought, and I still don't like it. But I can't push myself to make anything better, laziness. I think it'll hold, because so far you've all loved what I've hated. Perhpas my standards for myself are just too high or I have really low self esteem, whichever one. The next chapter will probably be up much much faster. 


	9. What You Didn't Know

Frankie saw him coming, he really wasn't going to let it die, and she knew it. He knocked on the ranch style home she lived in, he knocked and knocked. It was driving her insane. Finally after a short battle with herself she opened the door.

"What?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, go for a walk with me?" Erik said with a weak smile at her, she returned it and nodded.

Erik and Frankie walked in silence and came to a park, they walked through it together. Erik was able to retain a calm attitude about him, but deep down he was fuming. How dare she keep his life from him, especially when he was trying so hard to regain himself. Did she not understand the importance of the knowledge he needed? Why was everyone being so mysterious?

"Frankie?" Erik finally asked she turned her head and gazed softly at him. The setting sun cast shadows on her face as they sat on a grassy hill together.

"Yeah Erik?" She responded coolly lying down in the grass.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?" He pursued, he was determined some how some way to know.

Frankie turned her back on him and curled into a resistant ball. Erik stared at her knowing she couldn't see the pleading look in his eyes. He sighed roughly his nonchalant and gentle exterior was cracking.

"Frankie? Frankie answer me." He barked. She still choose to ignore and defy his requests. A sudden feeling gripped his very being he felt his eyes alight and his hands began to tingle with a hot feeling. "Frankie!" He yelled, she turned and nearly rolled down the hill as she jumped back.

"What's- what's wrong with you!" She cried putting one hand up to shield her face. She stared at him with frightened eyes. Were his eyes glowing? More importantly were his fists glowing?

Erik shook his head as he saw her cower in fear. The anger he held faded and his eyes and hands returned to their normal and human state. "Frankie..."

"You attempted suicide." She blurted out frantically her eyes still holding the fear.

Erik was taken aback by her answer. He sat dumbfounded and she relaxed and propped herself to her knees and outstretched a hand in comfort. He stared off into the horizon not quite believing her. Her hand was rested on his shoulder.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything." She continued before he interrupted.

"How?" He asked his voice was monotone and hardly audible.

"You-you tried to jump from the roof, I don't know why. But you survived, thank God. Your dad was hoping you wouldn't remember that, he didn't want you to try again. He swore me to secrecy hoping those memories would stay repressed. I kind of thought that it wouldn't work but he was so desperate to keep you alive and happy I..."

"I was better off dead." He grumbled breaking away from her and walking away in a limp stride.

Frankie leaped up and followed him, trying her hardest to reason with him. He chose to ignore her but her efforts reminded him of something, no someone. He stopped in the woods she stared frightened as he closed his eyes. Erik was concentrating on the feeling of familiarity, every time he got this way he always shrugged it off. This time he wasn't going to let the feeling or the potential memory slip from his grasp.

Frankie began to speak again and he lost the image that had begun to flicker across his mind. He let out a groan and made his way, still trying to ignore the frantic girl at his side. The walk to his house was completely awkward and aggravating. He didn't want her around, forget following him. But she did and she wouldn't go away.

Erik stomped up the stairs and into the mansion, and behold it was quiet, as always. Well save perhaps Frankie, who in her desperation had given up actually talking to him and instead repeated his name over and over. As far as he was concerned she didn't exist, she was just some nagging blot in his world.

Nagging, reasoning, comforting. He knew someone like this, it wasn't her. Erik was beginning to go up the staircase to his room when he paused, this time there was no way he was letting go. He slammed his eyes shut and began to focus.

_"I know you think I'm pushy, and I'm a know-it-all. I know you think I can be a jerk sometimes...You know you can stop me at anytime."_

_"Man, I'm so tired of you dumping on me, and I'm so tired of dumping on myself. Jazz never did that, even when I was mad at her, and I won't let her down!"_

_"Since the Spectra thing. I didn't want to tell you until you wanted to tell me. It's your secret."_

_"Well, it's our secret now." _

_"Don't think this means I'll stop being meddling and overprotective."_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_"How come you never told me Vlad Masters has ghost powers? And he has a thing for Mom?"_

_"Because it's none of your business!"_

_"If you don't mind, we'll be over there, doing the "glad I'm an only child" dance."_

_"Nobody asked you to help! You're a lousy ghost hunter, an overbearing sister, and an annoying, obnoxious know-it-all with no respect for her brother's privacy, so stop helping!"_

_"Actually, I messed up. I was so busy being angry at you that I couldn't see you really can help."_

_"But just because I can doesn't mean I should. Ghost fighting's your thing Danny. I'll always be there for you. Just in different ways."_

Erik held his head in his hands trying his hardest to hold himself upright. The confusion tortured his mind and he felt a dizziness overwhelm him, although it wasn't anything like the other memories, no these were familiar these were real. He didn't recognize the faces, he didn't know the voices, but he knew these people. In fact he was fairly certain one of them was him.

As each one passed by, he felt completely weakened as if it took his very life force to bring these forward. His breathing became ragged as he drew in sharp breathes. His knees buckled and he fell backwards, and down the flight of stairs.

"Erik!"

* * *

Yeah so I used quotes from My Brother's Keeper, The Ultimate Enemy, and Secret Weapons. Sorry but there was no way I could label any of them by who was speaking them, if I did well then it just wouldn't make sense. I'm sure you'll live and I can guess at least some of you have seen one of these episodes, or all. This was a fun chapter to write though it's one of those questions and answers that demand more questions chapters. Yay. 


	10. Wherever You Are

Sam tapped her fingers against the roof of Steve's car as he stood waiting for her to give him information. Although she was trying to sort out what she could and couldn't reveal. It would take some careful thought, she wanted Danny back but she didn't want to ruin his life for it.

"Ok." She said after a deep breath. "What do you two need to know?"

"What have ya got for us girly?" Steve asked with a grin as Sam's face darkened from the "girly" remark. He really did find this girl interesting.

"Well that narrows it down." She replied sarcastically, she was just as willing to play games with Steve as he was with her. The was she saw it, they needed her, they needed her bad.

"Please, we only want to help." Marie reasoned she shot a glare at Steve who innocently smiled at her.

"Ok, well first off the Wisconsin ghost's name is actually Plasmius. As far as ghosts go there's a good ghost and a bad ghost. Plasmius is a bad ghost, a down right putrid being and waste of ectoplasm." Sam spat out his name angrily, she was sure she was jumping to conclusions but it wouldn't exactly surprise her if Vlad was behind this. "He usually dwells in Wisconsin. "She paused and said the next sentence in a complete rush. "And has some horrible grudge against the Fenton's and wants Danny."

"Wait. If the Fenton's don't really know him then why does he have a grudge?" Marie asked as Steve quickly jotted down some key facts.

"It has something to do with something twenty years ago, some sorta ghost related accident, or something. I'm not sure, I know he doesn't like Jack and I think he has an unhealthy obsession with Maddie. He for some other reason I don't know about wants Danny, perhaps as a son or a slave." Sam explained, she hoped to the high heavens that she hadn't given out too much information.

"So this ghost just wants to get back at Jack Fenton?" Steve summarized. "He's doing it by taking away his son and gaining Danny for his own, is this what you are trying to say?"

"Yeah basically." Sam answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"Now this seems a little odd." Steve remarked, but caught another glare from his partner. "But so far it's all we got. We'll look into it. And we'll keep in touch Samantha."

Sam gave a nod before walking back towards the house. The investigators climbed into the car and drove away. Sam opened the door and walked in Maddie had already dispersed to the kitchen and Jack was numbly twisting the screwdriver on one of their many machines on the couch. Sam smiled but let it drop from no response and walked up the stairs.

Jazz was in her room and the goth walked in. The redhead saw her and smiled warmly and Sam joined her in sitting on her bed.

"So what did you tell them?" Jazz asked closing her book.

"Not much, just that Vlad's name was Plasmius, he would be found in Wisconsin, and that he hated your dad. "Jazz nodded as Sam finished explaining. "We should go talk to Tucker now."

"Yeah we probably should." Jazz responded, the tow got out and walked out of the house to go to Tucker's.

Maddie watched them go. She walked back in and sat next to her husband. He put down the machine and put a hand to his head. Maddie sat there, she had nothing to offer him, she couldn't even comfort herself.

"Maddie I'm sure they'll get him back."

"What if they can't?" The woman asked her eyes were filled with sadness. "What if Danny has been taken from us for good?"

Jack stopped and wrapped an arm around her. "Danny's tough, he's got to be alive, and I bet right now he's trying to get away." Jack said his story weaving a fabulous lie that he wished was true. But even the optimistic father knew that he might've seen the last of his son.

"Wherever our boy is..." Jack began. "I'm sure he's thinking of us and loving us."

Sure like any parent Jack desperately wanted to see his boy alive again. But he also knew the facts that lay firmly in front of him, there wasn't a chance. Maybe, in Jack's mind, Danny would escape from where he was being held and some back, he would just come back. His Danny would break free and come home to them. But Jack never fell too far into the idea. Or at least he tried not to.

"I know Jack, and I'm sure he knows we're doing the same."

Maddie sighed and leaned against Jack. There were a million things that the mother thought about. Where was he, was he being tortured, was he being lied to, was he alone, was he even alive? The woman just did not know, she wanted to, but she was starting to doubt if she would. Maddie wanted to cry but couldn't a person only had so many tears and she cried for him every day. She was tapped out.

Jack and Maddie both stared at the door without blinking. They held tightly to the firm belief that anytime Danny would open that door and walk right in, his face would bring the life back to the broken home. And that everything would be fine and they could be a happy family again. One day they believed he would return to them. But so far the door never brought him in and their hope was slowly failing them.

* * *

Nothing to say here, except everything seems to be running smoothly. Erik chapter is next, as always, and I'll be posting that really really soon, maybe even today, maybe tomorrow. I don't know, but those chapters are so much easier to write. 


	11. FamiLiar

Frankie panicked, he just fell down the stairs, he just fell. She had no idea what to do, but her natural instinct made her go to see if he was alive. The whole time she did she was in a frantic state. He hit all those stairs, all she could think was that he broke his neck, he broke his neck and he died.

Finally the girl made it to his side, she didn't have to touch him to know he was alive. His chest was rising and falling heavily, as if he was still panting like before. Frankie bit her lip and looked back and forth from Erik to the empty hallway. She was deciding if she should just wait till he woke up again, or should she get Vlad.

Well it didn't matter because a loud voice cut through the silence. "What was that noise?" It was Vlad's voice.

Frankie made her descion. "Mr. Masters you might want to come in here!" She shouted.

Vlad's footsteps echoed as he walked he was brushing off his coat jacket as he walked towards them. He stopped a few inches and stared. Frankie was kneeling beside the boy and looked frightened.

"Ok." He sighed. "What happened?"

"He just fell down the stairs! I don't even know why he just did." She cried and got up to stand. Vlad sighed and walked over to Erik and looked down.

"Alright lets get him to bed." He said.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we call an ambulance or not move him?" She asked quivering.

"Francesca my dear do not worry, he'll be fine." Vlad comforted and he grabbed Erik and propped the boy over his shoulder and began walking up the stairs. Frankie followed Vlad in a daze, not quite sure if she agreed with his tactics at all. She was also trying to figure out if she should tell him that she told Erik about the accident.

Vlad left saying he'd get a few things for the boy and Frankie was left alone with Erik. She stared down at him, the way he was breathing told her that he's damaged his rib cage in some way. She wanted to get him help, there had to be broken bones, and there had to be a lot more damage that they weren't seeing. So why wasn't his father concerned?

Erik tossed back and forth in the bed and gritted his teeth. He became restless and suddenly snapped open his eyes. The scared blue eyes searched the room and he tried to sit up, Frankie stopped him in fear of more damage to his body.

"Where's Jazz? Why am I here?" He demanded. "And further more who are you?"

"Whose Jazz? And you are at your dads." Frankie replied feeling utterly confused. "Don't you remember Erik, I'm Frankie?"

"Erik who's Erik? My name's Danny." The boy stated glaring at the girl. "My sister is Jazz, where is she?"

"Danny?" Frankie repeated. "But..."

"What's going on in here?" Vlad asked as he walked in and saw the vicious stare on the raven haired boy's face.

"Vlad." He hissed. "What did you do?"

"Oh this is a disappointment." Vlad sighed. "Frankie, dear, you might want to leave the room." Vlad warned, the sixteen year old took no hesitation to leave. She dashed out the door and closed it, but leaned against it to hear.

She knew that Erik was really Danny Fenton, he was the missing boy from Amity Park. The more she thought of it, he did look a lot, no he looked exactly like the missing Fenton boy. How could she not notice everything wrong with the situation she'd been in? Vlad told her to lie to his "son" because he feared he'd attempt suicide again, he even offered to pay her. She wished he'd never saw her that day at the Boys and Girls club.

Of course she wanted to help him out, she really believe that Erik was a lost lonely boy, who didn't remember much from his past because he had amnesia. Because his only friend of sixteen years died in a car crash, and according to Vlad she looked like her. She knew everything that man ever said was a lie. There was no accidents that took place, the man kidnapped Danny and lied to them both.

But she had to wonder why. Frankie decided against wasting time and ran down stairs in a hurry. Maybe she coud fix this. Although in a dark recess of her mind there was something there screaming at her, but she wasn't sure what.

Danny struggled to get out of bed as Vlad stood there grinning at him malicously. "Now, now you know you can't do a thing."

"I'll kill you. I don't know what you did to get me here or what you did to that girl but I'll kill you." Danny growled, the pain rocketed through his body, he had a dislocated shoulder he could feel it.

"How do you know that you didn't run away from home? What if you came to me in desperation and help because your parents uncovered your secret, how can you be so ungrateful?"

Danny blinked for a moment and paused in his struggling. He had no idea what secret the man was talking about. In fact he didn't know much, except his name was Danny, his sister was Jazz, Vlad Masters was bad news, and that he fought ghosts. But the boy wasn't concerned with that, he wanted to get away from Vlad, his mind told him he was in danger with him.

"Come now Daniel you still don't have a clue of what happened, you shouldn't jump to conclusions. It can be deadly." Vlad grinned changing to his Plasmius.

Now Danny was truly frightened, he knew that face, that horrific face. He got up and ran from him, ignoring any pain that infested his body. He had to get away and he had to do it now. He exited the room and ran down the stairs and finally out the door, passing Frankie who called to him and told him to wait. He didn't listen.

As far as he was concerned everything he knew was a lie. Everything. He didn't know the way home, he didn't know much about himself. Danny just knew that he had to be away from here to be safe. He couldn't trust anyone, not until he figured things out.

Danny ran outside and kept running, he could swear he heard Vlad.

"You can't run forever."

* * *

Just when you thought he was going to know everything.mwuhaha. I love how this story has to get more confusing before it starts to make sense. Yay. 


	12. Lost

Danny gritted his teeth as he could hardly stand to breath. Since he took off he had run through at least three neighborhoods and dozens of backyards. The sun had long since fallen from view and now he was approaching a very large covering of woods that seemed to go deep.

Danny turned his head as he came to the beginning of them. He wasn't sure it was wise to venture into them at night, alone, and injured. But the screaming of police sirens told him otherwise. He didn't want to go back to Vlad so he ran for the woods. His feet thudded down on the branches leaving merciless snaps echoing through the woods.

Danny's stride had decreased the further he got. He was exhausted and in pain so he slowed himself to a stop and leaned against a tree. He became aware now of his right arm which dangled uselessly at his side. It was obviously dangling from the socket, and the boy knew how to fix it. He swallowed hard and took his shoulder and positioned it.

Danny grimaced as he tightened his hold and inhaling deep he forced the bone back into the socket. It entered with ease and a loud sickening pop to follow. Danny screamed in agony but he knew he did it right, he felt as though that wasn't the first time he repaired an injury like that. It hurt, he knew it would continue to hurt.

He had to keep going, where, he didn't know or even care. He just needed to be as far away from Vlad as possible and hopefully in his frantic run as close to where he used to live as possible.

"This would be easier if I knew where I was running to." Danny muttered well aware he was lost.

He looked up to the sky for guidence. The night sky was deep, so dark, and rich. It felt as if you could reach up and touch it but only at the risk of becoming a part of it. It left him comforted as he watched the twinkling stars come out to shine. They dotted the darkness with fragile lights above, he knew somewhere that someone else was staring with deep dark eyes and hoping he was looking as well.

"Don't worry." He whispered. "I'm looking." He uttered the words to the air hoping that maybe the gentle wind would carry it to that someone who was missing him. Danny was sure he was missing them too, he wished he could remember them so that he could.

Danny shut his light blue eyes and breathed deeply, letting all his weight push against the thick trunk of the tree. He needed to know who they were out there, who he was. Everything was so unreal to him. His mind was clearing and giving him some sort of relief. A soft wind shook some of the weaker branches and rattled the leaves around, Danny decided to continue in a walk.

He pushed his body until it obeyed and began to walk. If he was going to sleep tonight, he thought it would be best if he found a safer more covered area, deeper in the woods, farther away. So he walked.

How much time had passed between his true existence and the falsehood he just awoke from? How long was he Erik and how long had Danny been gone? The Frankie girl seemed like she knew nothing of his Danny past and maybe she didn't, maybe she was just as confused as he was. And if Vlad was the sinister evil he remembered so clearly, how did Vlad manipulate Frankie and him?

The one thing that buzzed in Danny's skull was the thing Vlad turned into, with the red eyes and blue tinted skin. It was something straight out of Bram Stoker. Those horrible teeth that glistened in the despicable mouth that was drain into such a casual smile. There was something so familiar about that look in general that caused his stomach to knot, and it seemed to bring up old scars.

Danny blinked his eyes, scars? He looked at his palm and saw one and was hit with deja vu from the Erik days. He remembered studying that scar so wistfully during class, there had been nothing else in that moment but that scar. The wound was forgotten as was the pain. But as Danny paused to gaze at it, the pain returned to him.

He remembered, he screamed as something pink cut through his hand, he remembered looking down and seeing the blood gushing forth. As Danny stared he swore he saw the image before him, his hand changed in an instant to a gloved hand with a tear surrounded by green red blood. The woods went to silence and seemed to change to another background, it happened so fast he wasn't sure he saw it enough.

Danny blinked again and it was all gone, his hand was the same pale color with the scar in the palm. He held to his wrist and looked around everything seemed ok.

"What was that?" He asked aloud feeling confused and frightened.

That wasn't the only scar he ever saw, he saw others. Some on his chest, legs and stomach, if he could see his back he was sure some would be there too.

Danny continued on as always and completely ignored everything around him. He heard a whirring sound that was louder than some bird. He looked above him and saw nothing, but that also meant it wasn't just the wind. He did a double-take, he looked everyway possible his neck allowed and even then he turned around in circles. All was peaceful.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and turned to press forward but he caught the sound again. He perked up his head and with reflexes that left him astonished he ducked just as his enemy flew a few inches above his head. Vlad landed ahead of him and stared him down. Danny prepared with some other instinct to battle him. But the horrible creature grinned, perhaps taking note of his wincing.

Realizing he was not in anyway able to fight Danny backed up in fear, thrusting his hands forward in some pathetic attempt to shield himself. Plasmius walked forward, taking slow easy steps his eyes never leaving Danny's.

"Did you think you were going to get away? Daniel you're weak and insignificant you should consider yourself lucky to even be cared about by me. Here I am trying to save you and all you can do is cower in fear." Vlad scoffed.

"Get away from me." Danny tried his hardest to sound brave, but failed.

Vlad stifled a laugh and made a grab for Danny's arm, Danny shut his eyes in fear. He opened them when he heard the man whelp in pain. Danny looked and saw his fist was glowing and Vlad's shoulder was smoking the same green color.

"Why you little brat!" Vlad shrieked his hands forming a dark pink ectoplasmic orb.

Danny screamed as the light came at him and hit him in the chest. He couldn't see anything, his ears split so he heard nothing. Soon he was unable to remain on his feet and fell. He looked up at the man as he laid on his back in the leaves and twigs.

"Get back!" Danny cried weakly. He didn't know how he made that green ray of light and had no way of knowing now.

Vlad fired another shot at him and Danny rolled out of the way and ended up leaning on his stomach and he stared frightfully at the angry specter, he was helpless. Something of familiarity hit him, this position, this situation, this ghost. Danny had experienced this.

"Somebody help!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

I missed typing Danny, it feels much better now. To celebrate his return I made it a double up so you have two Danny packed chapters instead of having to wait everyother week, it'll probably return to normal but whatever. So the email bot is down, pain in my ass. I'll live but still I like getting emails, and the pile up is always such a pain to clean up. 


	13. The Search

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were all sitting bored in Tucker's room. Sam was lying on the bed on her back and holding an old Gameboy above her as she started senselessly destroying the evil little mushrooms and turtles plaguing her character. Jazz was sitting in Tucker's swivel chair, from time to time she would turn around in it. And Tucker was sitting in a wooded chair backwards. He'd rock and back and forth as he talked with the girls. The conversation was rather dull and almost monotone.

"Kids!" Mrs. Foley called running up the stairs and busting into Tucker's room. They all turned from their seats and boredom to see the woman in the purple dress with the world's biggest grin.

"What mom?" Tucker asked irritated.

Mrs. Foley trembled with excitement. "They found him!" She exclaimed exasperated.

The room went completely still before Jazz, Sam and Tucker all leaped up and ran past Mrs. Foley. They ran out of the house and into the car. Jazz drove at breakneck speed and in no time they arrived at the Fenton household.

Sam was the first in the door. "Is it true!"

Jack and Maddie turned around and saw the kids as they all ran inside. Steve was there as well he turned his head slightly to look at the excited teenagers.

"Well sort of." Steve explained. "We just got a call from the Wisconsin state police that an anonymous person has tipped us that Danny Fenton was last seen running from the Dairy King's Castle. That's Vlad Master's home right?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he watched their faces all fall, those three knew something.

Jazz gulped. "Did they give any more information on him?" She asked shakily.

"Said he was injured, real bad." Steve said, examining the teens' looks. "You wouldn't happen to know something about Danny's history with Vlad, would you?"

They shook their heads. "V-man?" Jack asked. "But he's an old buddy. He wouldn't hurt Danny. In fact I remember this one time he saved his life."

Maddie's gaze rested on Sam, Tucker and Jazz. She didn't trust Vlad although she had let bygones be bygones ever since the Pariah Dark incident. Vlad had saved Danny and brought him home safe in his own arms. But her suspicions were aroused now, they looked terrified that he had come from there.

"Well..." Steve sighed. "It could be possible that your son escaped the Wisconsin ghost, or Plasmius is that the name?" He looked at Sam who nodded slightly. "Perhaps he had gone to Mr. Masters in search of help but was attacked there too. It's a possibility. The police in Wisconsin are now searching for him, he couldn't have gotten too far." Steve explained. "Marie already headed out there, so I best be on the move."

Steve left again and left the Fenton's and the kids alone. The minute the door closed Maddie spoke up.

"Alright, what aren't you telling us?" She demanded.

"What?" Sam exclaimed

"You're crazy." Tucker stated directly after Sam.

"Mom we have no idea what you mean." Jazz finished, they were aware that they looked nervous.

"You know something. Why is Danny in Wisconsin? Why are you acting so scared? Please you have to tell us. Don't you care that Danny's at stake?" She drilled and rested her hands on her hips.

"Of course we care." Sam spoke calmly and surely as she had when she tried to convince Jazz that ghosts weren't real. "We're just frightened that he might be in danger."

"In danger of what?" Jack questioned. "And how did you know that the Wisconsin ghost's name was Plasmius?"

"Uh we heard the ghost boy say it." Tucker offered with a forced grin.

Maddie shrugged for a moment then turned to her husband. "Speaking of the ghost boy, Jack we haven't seen him since Danny disappeared." She gasped at a new thought. "You don't suppose..."

"Are you saying that he has something to do with our son's disappearance and reappearance in Wisconsin?" Jack asked. Maddie nodded. "Of course, how did we even over look him? Maybe his ectoplasmic samples weren't found, but that doesn't mean that he didn't do something. Maddie our boy's in danger. To Wisconsin!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jazz cried halting to her parents. "You don't know any of that. And besides even if you were to head off towards Vlad's it doesn't mean Danny will still be around there. Please I'm begging you, don't go charging after the ghost boy with weapons. Leave it all to the professionals."

"Alright, but we still should head out there and ask Vlad about Danny." Jack finally said after a quick pout.

"Better yet and easier lets call Vlad." Maddie suggested, walking towards the phone and punching in the numbers.

The phone rang, once, twice, and then a young female voice answered. "Please say you're the police."

"No, young lady, this is Mrs. Fenton, is Vlad there?" Maddie said feeling confused and a little worried.

"Oh my God, Mrs. Fenton that's even better!" She exclaimed.

"Can you please tell me where Vlad Masters is sweetie?" She asked again ignoring the previous statement.

"Yeah I don't think you really want to know. Just get down here, oh and by the way my name is Frankie." Then the line went dead after the short explanation.

Maddie groaned in frustration as she stared at the phone. Then she turned to the waiting people. "Any one up for a road trip?"

* * *

I forgot to do the one hundred review dance in the last chapter so I'll do it now. Wooo one hundred reviews:spins in spinny chair: Wooo! Anyone catch on to what game Sam was playing on the old Gameboy. It was Mario. 


	14. The Other Half

Danny stared at his enemy in a moment of fear then squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see his own demise, or whatever Vlad was planning to reduce him to. He just didn't want to see. The world seemed to work in slow motion as Danny waited for the next deadly blow.

Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard. Danny jumped his heart raced. He immediately curled into fetal positioned, just hoping it wouldn't hurt long. Danny completely lost touch with the world around.

"Back yer demon. Back from the youngster!" A man yelled. He fired another shot just missing Vlad.

The halfa decided against hanging around while this man with a shotgun. But before he left he threatened Danny quietly. "You're safe for now Daniel, but I will get you, you can't escape me."

Another shot fired, warning off Vlad from Danny.

----------

Danny didn't remember much of the past events but as he slowly began to regain consciousness he was certain he wasn't outside in the woods. He heard foot steps walked by the heard a loud bang. Danny flinched and snapped open his eyes.

He looked and saw a man in a plaid button shirt, jeans, and hiking boots. He had light gray hair with silver patches, and a bald spot on the very top of his head. His eyes were a stormy gray and his face was rugged and becoming wrinkled. He had to have been in his early fifties. He was well fit for a man of his age and had large muscles.

"Easy there boy." The man soothed.

Danny took in his surroundings, he was in a small log cabin with very little space. He guessed there couldn't have been more than five rooms. He had been placed in the den in a chair by the fire. Danny moved his hand and observed the brown wool blanket he'd been covered in.

"Huh, what?" Danny muttered.

The man came out from the kitchen and looked him over carefully. "I don't know why that thing was after you, but yer safe now."

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Well..." The man began sitting in a wooden chair. He picked up a knife and began to whittle at some wood. "That was you who was calling fer help right?" Danny took note that the man had a very back wooded accent.

"Yeah, that was me." Danny replied.

"You called fer help so I came. Now do you mind telling me what you was doin out there?"

"I was looking for something." Danny answered weakly.

"What?" He asked his stopped the smooth motion of the blade.

Danny thought for a second. "I don't know."

"Really, never trust anyone who can't answer correctly." He said calmly and placed down his whittle and wood on the coffee table.

"Look." Danny began defensively as he tried to sit up. "I appreciate the help but I think I'm going to go."

"Nope." The man replied casually as he turned his back on Danny and went back to the kitchen.

"What do you mean no? I can leave whenever I want." Danny retorted.

"Not with those injuries you ain't. Best rest up." He said in a nonchalant tone as he began to prepare a meal.

"Look buddy..."

"Names Dave."

"Look Dave, I had been running hours before you showed up. I think I can handle it." Danny snapped.

"Don't be so sure boy."

"Names Danny." He mocked, Dave winced but continued.

"Danny, whatever that thing was out there it did a number on you. Might as well spend the night here, it can be mighty dangerous out there at night."

Dave set a tray of food on Danny's lap with a smile. Danny felt bad for being so cruel to him. "Thanks. Look I'm sorry it's just that I'm having lots of trouble right now."

"I don't need yer explanations. I don't care if yer a runaway or not, it don't make a difference to me. Just eat some food get some sleep, and maybe tomorrow I can take you were yer wanting to go." Dave said relaxing back into his chair.

Danny stared down at the food, it looked good but he wasn't hungry. He was aware that Dave was watching but he just didn't care. The only thing that mattered to him didn't exsit yet in his mind.

"Where exactly are you heading to?" Dave asked as he took long strokes on the piece of wood scattering the shavings on the floor.

"Home." Danny answered, he knew that was correct.

"Where exactly would yer home be?"

Danny sighed and hung is head, "I don't know."

The man did not pursue for any more questions. Out of courtesy Danny forced himself to eat some of the food the man had made for him. It was actually very good it was just that Danny couldn't stomach much after all he'd been through. As it got later Dave got up and cleaned up.

"I ain't got much room, is it ok if you sleep in that chair?" He asked and Danny answered with a nod. "It reclines just so you know. Try 'n get some sleep Danny."

Danny nodded and thanked him. The little house was dark and Dave disappeared behind a door that Danny was sure was his room. The embers on dead fire were faintly glowing red. Danny couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes a pale girl with breath taking amethyst eyes would smile at him with her violet painted lips. Every time he shut an eye he'd see her, with the raven black hair and soft features staring at him.

"Who are you?" Danny muttered shaking his head.

She was important he could tell. She was a little creepy though but it seemed to suit her. There was one thing he couldn't deny she was lovely in everyway. From her perfect snow white complexion to her very shape. She was beautiful and elegant. He dispelled the idea of her being his girlfriend, he felt he could never have something that unique as his own.

As Danny mulled over the mystery girl the room temperature dropped he shivered and he saw his breath materlize in front of him. His mind screamed that something was wrong, very wrong. His blue eyes scanned the dark room searching every corner precariously. He sat upright as another shiver took him.

Something snagged his leg and pulled. He had no control suddenly he couldn't feel a thing but the pulling. He shut his eyes trying to decipher what was happening. The next thing he knew it he was outside again and staring up at a large armor coated ghost with a green fire burning a top his head.

"Miss me whelp?" He asked his voice was dark and terrifying.

Danny blinked he remembered him, without thinking Danny gasped out his name "Skulker!"

"That's right!" The ghost congratulated, his suit moved and a large cannon emitted from his shoulder and pointed at Danny. It made a whirring sound as it began to glow red.

_Black and white hazmat suit. DP emblem._

_"I dunno you just think about it or something."_

_White hair. Glowing green eyes._

_"It's going ghost." _

Two blue rings.

_

* * *

_

Well there's your answer to what happened to Danny. Now I bet you're going to ask, 'now what's going to happen to him!' Well I guess you'll have to wait. So let me just say how wonderful you all are. I mean I feel so special with all these reviews, it makes me smile. So I really appreciate all the kindness you've been sending my way, because I don't think I tell you all enough thank you!

at-a-glancy tehe


	15. Intersecting

"Ok Frankie, remain calm." The girl muttered as she paced the halls of Vlad's mansion. He'd yet to return and the Fenton's hadn't shown. She wondered how long it would take for either one of them to show up. She wondered if she wanted to see Vlad.

Fear gripped her at the thought of him. She saw that thing come out of his house, whatever it was. She was sure it was him, was he some sort of monster? Perhaps monsters were real and she was wrong all along. At this point she was willing to believe anything. The brunette scratched nervously at her arms and continued to pace and look out the windows. She'd stuck it out for five hours, she figured she had no reason to quit now. So she continued to wait.

A contraption like none she'd ever seen pulled up. It floated, like some sort of hover rocket. On the side painted in green letters was Specter Speeder 2. Signifying that there was a first one at one point. She watched the doors open and out came more people than she expected.

A teenager roughly her age was first, she was adorned in black and purple and had purple lipstick on. A boy the same age with dark skin came out next, he wore a red beret. The girl after that seemed about eighteen or nineteen she had long orange hair but nothing else stood out about her. A couple in hazmat suits came out next, they both shared a striking resemblance to Danny. It was the Fentons, another man came out who was pale and had dirty blond hair but Frankie was so excited that they arrived that she didn't pay much attention.

She came out of the house and approached them. "Are you Frankie?" The woman in the teal hazmat suit asked.

Frankie nodded slightly. "So..." The goth girl demanded. "You told us to come down here, so where's Danny?"

"I don't know." Frankie stuttered.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Sam growled.

"Sam cut it out." Tucker scolded and held her shoulders, Sam glared at the girl.

"Perhaps you could tell us the whole story." Steve cut in. "I'm Steve Martin, I'm working on this case young lady. We need everything you know."

Frankie sighed and quickly told the story. Hardly taking the time to pause for a breath and feeling as though she stumbled on almost every word. She tried to avoid eye contact especially with Sam, the girl's harden stare made her feel insignificant. Steve wrote vigorously what she told them.

"So you just trusted a stranger!" Sam blurted out.

"No, my-my family knew him because of business ties." She replied meekly, she was feeling unsure about her own facts.

"Right and some guy you sorta knew came up and said, 'hey you didn't know I had a son but he tried to kill himself could you help him?' What kind of fool would fall for that?" Sam was relentless in her chastise and Frankie rubbed her arms nervously. "Why would you want to help some suicidal kid anyway?"

"Because I used to cut!" She shouted and immediately threw her hands over her mouth her eyes were wide, that much she knew was true.

"Way to go Sam..." Tucker mumbled elbowing her in the side.

"Look no one's judging any one here." Jazz soothed her eyes were soft as they gazed into Frankie's. "You have to forgive Sam, she's really stressed. We just need to know where Danny is." Jazz's eyes fell on Sam. "Sam..." She hissed under her breath.

"Sorry." Sam said automatically.

"Well," Frankie began after a hard sigh. "I saw Eri-Danny run that way, and some weird blue thing was after him." Frankie explained pointing south. "I don't know where he went from there, or how far he got. I told the police that he went that way and they went looking. But I guess they haven't found him."

"So you don't know where he is." Jack sighed dejectedly.

---------------

Marie was beginning to give up hope on locating the child tonight it was much too dark and late. If he was smart, which she was pretty sure he was, then he probably already found a safe place to hide for the night. It was around twelve which meant Danny had been last seen five hours ago.

She had thought of numerous reasons why he hadn't been spotted again yet. Her eyes had wandered to a very large forest area. She was sure it stretched for miles. And she got to thinking that maybe he had run there perhaps in the hopes his captor wouldn't locate him fast enough. Temptation set in on her to search but she had to keep a clear mind before doing something that stupid.

She thought about how she hadn't got word from Steve yet she wondered if he even made it to Wisconsin, she thought he might've. She headed for a place to sleep. She wouldn't have much trouble though, a new message on her phone told her that her partner already rented a room at a hotel and told her to turn it in for the night.

She tore her eyes away from the woods. But made a mental note not to overlook them.

---------------

Jazz stood outside the Specter Speeder leaning against it for support. It was late, not particularly 'past her bedtime' but it made her worry for her little brother. He was somewhere out there injured being pursued by Vlad, there was no positive. It didn't matter that he was free of the man's hold she knew now the malevolent halfa wouldn't spare him.

The story the girl at Vlad's had told them had disturbed her. How Vlad had managed to manipulate Danny into believing that he was another person she had no idea. It made sense that he eventually remembered since he always had that kind of personality.

Never say die that was basically his unspoken motto. It was positive but she wasn't sure how positive. Sure you should never give up despite circumstances, but then there are some situations in which you should quit for self preservation. Something Danny didn't know how to do. And since she knew he was hurt she knew he was in danger.

Jazz began to pace, she wondered how everyone else could just simply sleep knowing these factors. Maybe they weren't sleeping maybe they were trying to sort through everything. The memory problem seemed very confusing based on what Frankie had told them.

Apparently he didn't know he was Danny until he hit his head, then he hated Vlad and wondered where his sister was. The girl recounted that they had exchanged some bitter words behind closed doors, explaining that Danny had a deep hatred for him suspecting the man was at fault, and Vlad had mentioned him getting kicked out because of a secret.

All in all Jazz found herself confused and could only imagine how completely lost Danny was. He did remember her though. Frankie had said he asked for her and grew panicked when he couldn't find her.

Jazz looked up and realized she had wandered quite a bit while being so deep in thought. The Hotel was a bit of a distance so it seemed smaller than it was. But the girl shrugged and continued walking, she didn't care she knew the way back. Jazz hummed a bit as she walked on through the night.

As she turned the corner down the block she heard something. It sounded like someone was in trouble.

* * *

Yay I'm slowly recovering from my horrible writers block. So yeah, this isn't much of an author's note, which can be good or bad depending on whether or not you like my usual rambling. 


	16. Colliding

"I'm going ghost!" Danny screamed, it just seemed right, like he was suppose to. He did but the result was like nothing he ever felt before.

Danny looked down as a cold sensation over took his entire body. Startled, he didn't see his clothes but a black hazmat suit, he was glowing there was a definite glow surrounding him. And Danny realized he had more time to freak out over his new ghostly appearance because of the looming ghost above him.

The cannon fired but the shot intended for him went through him. Danny looked down but didn't see himself for a second then he appeared.

"Oh right..." Danny muttered. "I'm a ghost."

Skulker seemed disappointed at his transformation and fired up his net cannon instead, "You know I think Masters might have a use for you after all." The ghost lit up his rocket powered wings to fly at him, Danny went intangible again.

He stood for a second but by some second nature he sprung into the air and was faced with an extreme feeling of ecstasy. The wind was playing at his feet the ground far below. He was well aware of the danger coming back into pursuit but as he increased his speed his hair slicked back against his head.

Danny could hardly throat a long needed yell of enjoyment, but he managed. At this height, at this speed Danny felt invincible. And as Skulker made his way after him Danny knew exactly how to avoid the Ghost Hunter and even defeat him. He didn't need to remember frame by frame, he just knew.

Danny flew over the tops of the trees and saw the town that lay ahead. He turned his neck slightly to see Skulker had another weapon out and was aiming. Danny had to wait, he wanted to dodge out of the way now, but he had to wait. Danny really wanted to vear away as it blasted out from the barrel of the gun, but Danny just had this sense, he had to wait.

The glowing red ray was inches from his body that's when he dodged it. It all happened in a matter of seconds but Danny was able to handle it as if it took a minute. Amazed at his abilities Danny tried to return fire. He knew he was capable he'd done it before. But before he did he made more distance between himself and the ghost.

Danny hovered over the town and let his hand force energy. Slowly it began to glow a green color and a small orb began to form in his palm. It was energy but Danny could grasp it, feel it, control it. He narrowed his eyes at his target and thrust his arm outward and released the pent up ectoplasm at the enemy.

It hit it to his astonishment. The Ghost lost a piece of machinery. "No way!" Danny shouted in excitement.

But unfortunately Skulker recovered quickly from the hit. It hadn't been powerful enough. And where Skulker was one for the hunt, he decided just to take him down. He could even hold back and still be able to defeat the once powerful halfa.

"You'll have to do better than that." Skulker taunted in attempt to hint for him to fight harder to make things more interesting.

Danny swallowed hard, so far that was the best he had. He didn't know what other powers he had and even if he did he wasn't sure if he even had the ability to control them. That small blast had taken a lot of concentration, which in a fight there wasn't enough time for him to use that.

Before Danny knew it he was losing. Not just the fight but the control over his form. He could feel his body give in and want to change back. It took concentration for his powers but also for his ghost form to stay and the harder he was hit the more his grasp on his incorporate body lessened.

Skulker grabbed Danny's weak body and threw it to the street. The impact of his body on cement made those bright lights form around his waste but he fought back the urge. He won that fight. But the struggle to his feet was a different story. Danny slowly lifted himself with pained grunts and fractured breaths.

He held his arm which since he had changed forms had gone through drastic changes. When he first went ghost it hadn't hurt at all, almost like it practically healed, then during the fight it got knocked around and began to hurt some, after that hit it stung.

Skulker wasted no time and didn't even let the ghost boy recover. Danny felt the energy drive through his stomach he was thrust backwards into a wall. Everything hurt like his very being had been ripped apart he looked up at his attacker and had nothing left. The only thing he managed was hold his form.

As Danny felt himself slipping off consciousness he heard footsteps then a scream so sweet. It held terror, shock, worry, and a touch of excitement.

"Danny!"

Danny's eyes found the owner. It was her, long red hair, gentle turquoise eyes, petit build. The girl that brought him back. Her name, what was her name? She was his...his?

"Stay away from my brother ghost!"

It was his sister. His older, smart sister, his caring loving sister. And the ghost...Danny looked at him through half open green eyes. The ghost would kill her. He needed to do something. A sudden rush of adrenaline burst through his blood as the ghost threatened the defenseless girl with a monster of a gun.

"No..." Danny choked out. "Don't hurt her!"

Danny was at his feet and he rushed at the ghost throwing his weight against the armor. The shot misfired and hit somewhere away from the girl who had ducked reflexively. Skulker turned angrily at Danny and grabbed his neck and held him up to his face. Danny stared into the empty eyes and tried to draw breath.

"You care too much for other people." The ghost spoke.

That girl was still standing there. "Get out of here!" He shouted in a strangled voice.

"I'm not going to lose you again!" She retorted.

Skulker took Danny and threw him into Jazz. Danny hit hard against her body and they both skidded into the ground. He looked up and blinked at Skulker. The ghost simply grinned and pressed a button on the wrist of his suit.

Painful electric shocks shot through his body and they seared through him. He screamed loudly and his body convulsed violently. Through the pain he looked to his sister, she'd been knocked unconscious, therefore she was not receiving the electricity.

But he wanted to stay awake so he could protect her, she was even more defenseless, she needed him. But the longer he held on the more intense the voltage became. He screamed until his lungs burned and begged for air.

At the climax of the pain Danny lost consciousness.

* * *

Gosh finally...I update. I know, about time! What's with me and annoying cliffhangers...it's a habit I suppose. 


	17. Memories

_"Bye guys see ya tomorrow!" Danny called in the doorway, he sighed and closed the door behind him. _

_He headed into the living room and a blue wisp emitted from his mouth with a sigh he stood up and transformed. "Alright where's the..." _

_"Hello there boy." _

_Vlad Plasmius stood there a dark grin plastered on his face. Danny stood defensively but in his mind he was a bit relaxed. "Wait in order, I'm not denouncing my father, my mom doesn't want you calling her, and no I will not join you, and yes you do need a cat." Danny sighed a slight grin creeping over his own face. _

_"Very well Daniel." Vlad snapped his fingers. _

_Danny watched as a shadow creeped along the walls and became solid beside Vlad. It appeared in the shape of a cloaked figure, with dangerous red eyes that shone through the darkness the hood created. It wasn't much taller than Danny himself which may have made him find it a little less threatening. _

_Vlad muttered some orders to it and it immediately came at Danny. _

_At first the ghost boy easily avoided the attack, yet he had no idea how the creature fought. He soon found out what kind of opponent he was up against. _

_Danny started making mistakes his first one caused his palm to be sliced open by one of the creatures many powers. It not only hurt because it tore through skin but the ectoplasmic energy it had burned like acid and made him dizzy ultimately forcing him out of his ghost form for a matter of moments. _

_He stumbled back and used the wall for support without realizing he leaned against the torn open hand. _

_"What the hell is this thing!" Danny cried out looking at Vlad who's faced never faltered. _

_Danny was once again able to regain form but every strike the creature forced him back to humanity. It was malicious it didn't stop nor was it really affected. He managed to invade every room of the house with that monster in tow. _

_Danny abandoned his ghost side now, knowing that the affect of changing back and returning again wasted time. Not like anything he did stopped that demon anyway. _

_It took no hesitation to slice at every part of his body it could get a hold of and it seemed almost unaffected by all of Danny's efforts. His ghostly power, weapons, and even just plain fighting. Without knowing Danny had ended up in his room looking for a thermos and trying to ward off the creature. _

_There was the thermos laying on the ground right next to his bed. He made a quick dodge for it but forgot one of the creature's abilities, to take on a shadow form and materialize again. It cut him in his abdomen with one it's already blood stained claws. Digging deep with primitive instincts it scraped up all the way to Danny's collarbone. _

_The boy gasped as the intense pain overtook his body he dropped the thermos and stood in shock. The robed figure with the green skeletal body kicked Danny against his wall and he hit with a thud leaving a large stain from his gushing wound. Danny's vision blurred as the poison the ghost had began rooting through his body. _

_He saw Vlad standing there looking angry, not at him, but the creature. Danny blinked trying to figure out what his arch-enemy was doing. _

_Danny drew a deep breath and shouted. "Help me!" He directed his plea towards Vlad who at the moment was dealing with the ghost. _

_When the man's attention fell on Danny he wore the most horrified look and made a gasping noise. Danny faded from reality as his body began to convulse, the pain never subsided. _

---------------

"Oh God Danny please wake up." Jazz cried clutching her brother closer to her.

For the past half an hour since she regained consciousness she'd had to watch him twitch and cry out. It got more intense and more terrifying and she wasn't sure what to do with him anymore. And she wasn't even sure how long it'd been going on, by now it had to be morning.

Danny's eyes snapped open and his blue eyes immediately scanned his surroundings. He immediately noted he was in the red head's arms and judging by the very close by ceiling that they were in a cage. A very translucent cage most likely due to his ghost powers.

"Danny!" The girl squealed and crushed him into a hug.

"Jazz?" He asked, the name seemed so natural it had to be hers in fact everything about her became so familiar. They grew up together, he knew her, and he loved her. And she had mutual feelings for him. They were siblings and friends.

"Oh thank God my baby brother is alright. I was so worried." Jazz said as tears of joy ran down her face.

Danny looked up at her and smiled slowly getting into a kneeling position while her thin hands held onto his shoulders. He gently reached up wiped some of the tears away from her face. "Don't cry now Jazz."

"I'm sorry." She sniffed a smile on her face. She reached up and wiped some of her tears away as well. "It's just that I thought I would never see you again and I wasn't sure what I would've done."

"You don't need to worry. I'll keep you safe." Danny encouraged and locked her into a hug and held tightly. If this was all he had of his past he wasn't going to let go, so far she was the only thing real about that murky reality.

She melted in his embrace and stayed very silent her eyes close as she savored the moment of being with her not so lost brother. Danny opened his eyes but continued to hold on to her, she didn't show any signs of discomfort. In fact he was sure she was content like this. Danny scanned the area more profusely.

He could see out into the lab which he knew to be Vlad's. The view was just slightly bluer that in reality. He took a quick glance behind him and saw something in the corner of the rectangular prison. It was a tightly curled ball, a human girl, dressed in black and what skin he saw was extremely pale.

He pulled away from his sister and slowly inched towards her. Jazz watched quietly as Danny made his way over to the body.

Danny sat a few inches from her. Her back was exposed through a tank top her jet black hair covered her face although since she was facing away he wouldn't have seen her face anyway. There was something familiar about this stranger and he knew it. Slowly he put a cautious hand forward and then in a sudden movement moved the hair from her face.

He pulled back and gasped. It was the pale girl with the violet painted lips with her soft features and raven black hair. He knew that even though they were tightly closed that she was the mystery girl with the amethyst eyes. The same one that kept smiling at him when he tried to sleep.

He'd seen her before the first time the false reality and the true reality waged war in his mind during sleep. She'd screamed his name, the first time he'd been regarded as Danny was by her. But he felt sorry because he didn't know her at all.

"She won't wake up Danny. She's out cold." Jazz explained softly. "I don't know how she got here she might've followed me or had been out looking for you."

"She was looking for me..." Danny said softly.

* * *

Oh God finally I managed to get this chapter done you don't know how many times and how many ways I fricken wrote this one. And since I've fallen into a creative slump and lack all confidence I can't even seem to make anything right...it's depressing. I hope I didn't screw this story up too much for you guys because I seriously hate the way I write lately and I have no idea if it's good or not. I have no idea what's wrong with me. Please feel free to throw blunt objects at me. 


	18. Conversations

Marie sighed as she walked into the local cafe. This case was surely going to drive her insane, not only had Danny pulled a disappearing reappearing disappearing act, but now the two girls had disappeared into the night. And once again people were gone without a single trace, the girls never even left evidence behind.

The case was becoming increasingly difficult for her. All she could think about was her past and all the horrible things people could do to other people. Humanity, all in all, made her sick which was odd for a woman who was very optimistic and trusting. She still wanted to believe so bad that there was good in everybody, and she was still sure there was.

She settled at the bar seating and ordered a coffee. She asked the waitress behind the counter if she had seen any of the kids and flashed a picture. But she received a no. Marie slouched resigned and stared at the table. A man took a seat beside her and waited to place an order.

She turned to him the photo in hand and cleared her voice. "Excuse me sir?" The man upon hearing her voice turned in recognition. "I'm looking for these kids." She explained pointing to Danny, Jazz, and Sam on the photograph. "You wouldn't by chance have seen them?"

The man leaned forward squinting his eyes and looked where her bony finger had pointed. He leaned back and cleared his throat very casually. "I saw the boy." He finally said calmly.

Marie, who by now had been so used to getting a no, frowned. Then she looked at him with a bewildered stare. "Wait you've seen the boy!"

"Yup. His name is Danny, ain't it?"

Marie was ecstatic. "Of course, of course. Where on Earth did you see him?"

The man still kept his nonchalant air and scratched behind his ear. "Found him in the woods, looked mighty beat up. So I took him home with me."

"This...this is remarkable. So you have Danny now?" The woman exclaimed staring at the gray haired man.

Of course his features fell slightly. "Don't mean to be disappointing ya missy but Danny is gone."

"Gone? Gone as in..." She trailed off gesturing with her hands for him to continue.

The man grabbed the mug set before him and swirled the coffee around. "Don't rightly know where to or if he's departed from us. But I feed 'im and put 'im to bed last night woke up this mornin' and he wasn't there. No sign that he left or was taken."

Marie felt discouraged, but she needed to get as much information as she could from him. "Did Danny say anything to you...Mr.?"

"Name's Dave. I didn't ask him much, wasn't rightly my place to do so. Told me he was looking fer something out there in them woods told me he was going home but he didn't know where it was. He didn't seem to know a lot if I can recall. He was mighty defensive too and nervous. Something was after 'im but I don't know what and what fer." Dave explained.

Marie took notes on it tucked the little steno into her jacket pocket and thanked the man. "Well." He announced as he finished off his coffee. "I've got lots to do and if'n I come across Danny again I'll bring him to the authorities. Madam." And with that he tipped his hat and went out the door.

Marie had lost all interest in her coffee and was wide awake anyway. So she paid her bill and went out the door too and into the brought and sunny day. She blinked her eyes and watched as a few cars rolled by. This part of town wasn't very populated but that Dave character seemed a bit misplaced among the other hustle and bustle people who wouldn't be bothered with her questions.

She fished through her pocket in search of her phone and pulled the silver device out. Quickly she punched in the numbers, just like her suspicions had told her, Danny had went to the woods. Possibly for shelter or a good cover from an enemy. Finally the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Oh I don't have time for your little courtesy talk. You know it's me. I've got good news!"

"Really what?"

"Danny's been spotted recently. In the woods just like I told you last night."

"Uh huh and what's the bad news?"

"Steve I never said anything about bad news." Marie said baffled.

"Yeah...but if you said spotted that means no one has him anymore. And besides we all know if there's good news then there's bad news."

"Right. Well he got away. And guess what he left no clue behind either. Lucky us." Marie heard a loud bang on the other side of the line. "Steve? What's going on?"

Steve chuckled nervously. "Well uh Marie you know how I always say there's a logical explanation for everything?"

"Yeah..."

"Can we just say you were right all along?"

"Steve you're not making any sense." Marie snorted. Then she heard something on the other line vaguely.

_Get Down! _"I'll call you back later!" He shouted and hung up.

Marie blinked at the phone as if it would suddenly come back to life with her partner's voice. She blew a brown strand of hair from her face in one frustrated sigh. Flipping the phone down and tucking it into her pocket she immediately reached for her keys.

"Better go look for him..." She muttered under her breath hardly anticipating what on earth the man was up to.

* * *

The procrastinater has returned with a chapter that seems less than to be desired. Oh well c'est dommage. But guess what if I wrote this chapter than you all know who comes up next. Yes I bet you have lots and lots of questions for that side of the story well as far as chapters go this is short boring and a little review. Oh boy... as far as the whole creative slump it's still a little there but most of its gone so now I can make a coherent paragraph where as before I couldn't even make a senstence worth reading oh and trust me there were a million little oneshots I did that are odd maybe I'll release them to you at one point. but enough about me... 


	19. His One Weakness

Danny had stared at the girl in silence for sometime and his sister stayed silent. Finally he got the courage to inspect her, he moved her gently to see what might've caused her to pass out. Rolling her onto her back he saw a nasty gash in her stomach, it wasn't too deep and by now it had dried.

There was dried blood on her exposed stomach and on her skirt. There was a few bruises on her arms and scratches too, they were minor almost insignificant injuries. Her lip was swollen slightly from his remembrance of her face and her hair was a complete mess.

He felt guilty as he stared at her wounds, almost like he knew he was suppose to prevent this from happening. Had he been her protector or guardian during his Fenton life? Or had he always idolized her from a far. But then why would she look for him?

They might've been friends or maybe even relatives. She wasn't a sister, he knew that, but she could be his cousin. Or just a friend. He didn't know and he didn't ask.

The girl stirred, perhaps from being moved or she was just coming out of it. Jazz slowly crawled over next to her brother to see her as well. A groan escaped the teenager and her lips twitched almost like they wanted to share something but she made no communication. Danny stared expectantly and finally the eyes opened.

What he saw was shocked soft purple eyes. How he wished his eyes mirrored the same reaction, but Danny was aware that he expressed nothing to her awakening. Even his sister could spare a smile, and all he could do was look on with nothing but a inquiring gaze.

"Danny!" She exclaimed in excitement and rocketed upright to crush him in a hug. She winced with the action but fulfilled it anyway.

Danny felt horrible as she clung to him tightly. He could feel the warmth and the emotion in her embrace but he couldn't return it. She was a stranger to him. She was just some girl, even though deep down he knew she wasn't.

"I'm sorry." Danny said pulling away. "But I don't know you."

She stared into his eyes and blinked back the heartache and all she could muster with her strength was a broken whispered, "What..."

"Danny." Jazz gasped. "What are you talking about? That's Sam."

"Sam." Danny repeated slowly trying to get a feel for the name. He thought that maybe if he could recognize the way he said it then maybe the pretty violet eyed girl would be brought back to clarity.

"I'm really sorry I just don't remember you." He said shaking his head and trying to ignore the sorrowful look on her face.

Jazz stared at her brother oddly. "Wait a second, Danny did you have amnesia or something? Did Skulker hit you too hard?"

Danny looked between the girls and shrugged, "I don't know anything anymore. Jazz you're the only person I really know."

Sam sighed half-heartedly. "Does it hurt?" Danny asked shyly.

Sam looked at him then followed his eyes to her stomach. "No." She replied, but of course she was lying. He brushed his fingers daintily along her face. It made her blush but a empty feeling consumed her as she watched his eyes. They weren't what she remembered and they held no strong emotion for her.

"I saw you." Danny said quietly.

"Huh?" She responded but he didn't answer her, he simply continued.

"I didn't know if you were real. But I knew you then, I wish I knew you now." He explained in a trance like state.

"I'm Sam Manson, we're best friends." She affirmed taking his hands in hers.

"For that then, I'm glad." He sighed squeezing back.

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the loud sound of an opening door followed by footsteps. The three stayed close together and turned their heads to look. A shadow played across the wall and soon the owner appeared. A man in a black suit walked towards them, his silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Vlad..." Danny hissed in response.

Vlad smirked his dark blue eyes sparked with something sinister. "Daniel how are you?" He asked casually, and Danny glared angrily and prepared to protect the girls kneeling behind him.

"Now let's get you out of that uncomfortable cage, shall we?" Vlad said happily and pulled a remote out of his suit.

With the press of the button the blue tinted box disappeared and the three stood up gratefully. Danny smirked defiantly, it was his chance to take down Vlad. Now that he knew of his capabilities, thanks to his fight with Skulker, he could fight the man. Of course he remained cautious with the knowledge of what Vlad could turn into.

"And before you get any thoughts..." The billionaire warned and snapped his fingers.

The girls moved closer behind Danny as a shadow slinked along the wall and took form in front of him. Danny clenched his fists and tried to keep himself from trembling. It was the creature that helped start this whole ordeal. Danny ground his teeth nervously but tried to keep himself looking as threatening as possible.

"Oh calm yourself boy. After the little number she did on you I learned to keep her restrained. She's under my control and she's quite the minion."

The creature's red eyes narrowed at Vlad's voice and then they traveled to it's wrist. Danny quickly glanced to see a thick gray plastic bracelet that was on it's skeleton wrist. He immediately figured that was how it refrained from attacking.

"So what's your big plan now?" Danny asked sarcastically. "Going to try to brainwash me again?"

"I did not brainwash you!" Vlad cried defensively. "I simply manipulated your mind."

"Brainwashing." Jazz confirmed flatly crossing her arms and throwing a smug look at Sam who smirked.

Vlad looked behind Danny and found himself having to piece together something. "Well that reminds me, what shall I do with young Samantha and Jasmine?"

Danny looked over his shoulder at the girls. "Don't you touch them." He warned taking a step forward. The creature immediately took a swat at him and Danny back stepped to avoid it. Mentally reminding himself not to make sudden movements.

The smile on Vlad's face made Danny uneasy. "I've got it, either you obey me or they die. I must say Skulker is quite good at selecting pawns." He clapped his hands together in a row and two green vultures came out of no where and grabbed Jazz and Sam away from Danny.

"No!" He shouted attempting to rush forward but was hit hard by the hand of Vlad's little minion. Danny fell backwards and stared at the ceiling they had disappeared through hopelessly.

Vlad walked over to Danny and stood over him looking down at the boy. "Are you going to listen to me?"

Danny dropped his head letting his black bangs fall over his eyes. "Don't hurt them..."

"You don't have to worry, it's not them I'm gearing towards." He said darkly as he threw a pair of hand cuffs over Danny's wrists. The boy knew nothing good was about to happen as he was led away from the lab. He just hoped his sister and his friend would be fine.

* * *

After being sidetracked a million times over I present you with this chapter...God finally...Anyway I'm aware that the last chapter was rather boring, but it had to be. It happens unfortunately. So the slacker that is me updated. And of course I left you with more questions then answers...again. Oh well guess you'll have to wait.


	20. Thank You

Danny soon found himself standing in a large field covered by a glowing green dome. Instinctively he began looking for ways of escape; he figured he could make a break for it even with handcuffs. He already learned the painful lesson that the cuffs stopped his ghost powers. Finally his blue eyes found the girls.

They were tied up in what looked like green ropes, or where they something else? It didn't matter they were bound and forced too sit on the bleachers. Front row seats, Danny felt anger rise in him, if Vlad chose to kill him did he really have to scar them for the rest of their lives? The boy frustrated ceased himself from grinding his teeth.

He couldn't show fear or over anxiety. He had to appear calm, centered, prepared. He wasn't weak he knew he wasn't weak. Danny swore to himself those girls would not see him die. He would establish his relationship with his sister, which so far was cloudy at best. And he would recognize Sam; he would remember her by any means and be able to hold her with emotion.

Danny wouldn't lose, he already promised himself. And with a short eye contact with them he promised them, they could tell. He wouldn't fail them. Danny looked up as the large screen above him flickered to life. And the face, of which Danny deemed evil, appeared and smiled.

"Well boy does this have a familiar feel? Oh wait I forgot, you can't remember." He laughed to himself reclining in his chair and holding his microphone lazily. "Sometimes I swear I crack myself up."

"I swear Vlad the minute I get out of here I'll kill you." Danny threatened with a glare.

Vlad laughed heartily then scowled. "Oh yeah, how?"

The teen's blue eyes darted back and forth nervously, he had no answer. He gulped, he showed weakness. Clenching his fists Danny looked up and narrowed his eyes. "I'll find a way." He muttered darkly.

"Oh I swear I become all a flutter when you get so dramatic." He scoffed, rubbing his overthrow in the boy's face. "But enough banter, prepare Daniel to prove your worth as a human. And..." Vlad stifled a laugh. "A hero..." The handcuffs on his wrists disappeared.

Danny's eyes searched for any threat but say nothing. Then there was movement from the shadows and out came a girl of sixteen. Danny recognized her all too well, his stomach knotted tightly. She didn't look happy to be standing before him but she wasn't pleading for help.

"Surprised?" She asked shyly.

"Vlad!" Danny shouted hatefully. "What did you do to her!"

The image on the screen smiled but didn't answer him. "Danny stop..." She lifted her long sleeve shirt to show off a plastic bracelet, the same one on the creature. Danny's hurt blue eyes followed into her green eyes.

"Frankie..."

"Look I had to, or I'd die. He promised to save my life Danny... I had nothing my whole life and I got a second chance. If I had known this is where I would end up...I wouldn't have...I didn't want to lie to anybody..."

"He turned you into a monster." Danny gasped.

Frankie looked at him her features were shaking. "I know, and I can't fight it..." Her eyes closed and snapped open burning a bloody red. "Run." She whispered her voice becoming dark and dangerous.

Danny backed up in fear and immediately shot away from her clawing attack. He dodged into a corner and paused. If he had pieced what she said together correctly then she was still in there. She still held a human form her eyes were glowing her nails had grown to claws, it wasn't long before the shape would disappear too.

Danny suddenly realized something as he summoned his ghost form and launched himself into the air, evading yet another blow. He couldn't hurt her, she was human. Danny suddenly felt himself stuck in a vice, his morals or his values. They were conflicting. His life, the girls' life, or killing and taking another life for theirs. It simply couldn't be decided.

Sam struggled against the snake like ghost that was tightly coiled around her body. It didn't help that her hands were bound either. She clenched her teeth and wriggled back and forth her muscles tensing.

"Sam it's no use." Jazz sighed staying still and watching as the more Sam struggled the tighter the snake squeezed. "You're going to kill yourself."

"Oh and like Danny isn't doing the same thing!" She shrieked still trying to free herself. "Look at him Jazz he's not fighting back Jazz! He won't fight back he won't live!" Sam exclaimed her voice shaking with tears.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Jazz screamed, but not really at the girl directly. "Sam Danny won't die...he can't..."

Of course the eighteen year old was doubting that reality as she watched her younger brother get pummeled into the ground. She wasn't sure how many times he could take being hit, clawed at, and kicked. And with her keen eye she began noticing every time he was given an open wound from his opponent he was forced out of ghost form and was weakened.

"Damnit Danny!" Sam screamed. "Who cares if she looks like some girl she'll kill you!" Sam had managed to stand up right as she shouted at him. But the girl was forced back down as the snake constricted tightly. She stopped moving and took in deep breaths.

Jazz looked fearfully at Sam who struggled for air with her eyes closed tightly. The red head looked defeated an had to look away from the goth. She watched her brother who seemed to be having some sort of mental struggle and she knew why. Although she wasn't sure if he was aware that that "Thing", that they believe was a young girl, would kill them once it killed him. Vlad's explanation still haunted her.

Danny took small glances towards the stands and frowned. His sister had tears running down her face and his friend was sitting in a slouched position, her eyes were closed. They couldn't really expect him to do what he really thought they wanted him to do. Danny clutched at the fresh wound the creature made across his stomach.

He backed up and the rings came around his waist like it had been doing for the whole fight. But this time he was weak, this time he could hardly breath, this time she could take him out. But she didn't, she leaped on him and held him down. One hand on his throat the other was resting on his chest, her fingertips pivoted dangerously.

"Danny..."She growled, obviously fighting back the urge to sink her deadly claws into his heart. "You...have to kill me..."

"No." Danny responded stubbornly.

"Don't be an idiot." She hissed. "Once I lose this form at this state, there's no going back. No free will, no more Francesca, I'll just be what attacked you in the first place. And only that."

Danny shook his head vigorously. "I can't hurt you."

She growled in frustration her hand pushed down on his throat causing him to grunt and cough. "You don't understand. Frankie's been dead for four months now; she's just bound because of this...this thing! Danny I can't keep lying and I don't want to kill anymore than you."

The boy took in wheezing breaths as she was crushing his windpipe. "I just can't." He sputtered out.

"Damnit Danny do it now..." She shouted her hand pushing down harder. It began to shake and the skin began to dissolve into a green bone her red eyes widened in fear as an animalistic blood lust slowly started to consume her, she'd kill him for sure, and she'd have no power.

Danny winced as she began crushing down on his throat, tighter and tighter. Her nails regained the long claw shape and slowly began to dig themselves below his skin; the warm liquid oozed up around them and dripped down his chest.

"Danny save yourself...save them..." She pleaded. "Stop me..." Her claws were digging deeper into him and he grunted in pain and held back a scream of agony. Tears filled his eyes as his options narrowed. "Stop me now!"

Without a second though he thrust his hands outwardly and felt a white hot intensity fill them then release. He watched as her body, which had become half skeleton, thrust out into the air. She landed in a smoldering heap a foot away and stayed perfectly still. Danny gulped hard, half hoping she'd get back up but wishing she'd stay down.

He slowly dragged his haggard body over towards hers and stared at the gaping hole in her stomach, it was bleeding an orange liquid and he felt a vile taste fill his mouth. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and he beheld the green orbs once more. A thin stream of orange was dripping from her mouth and he knew what he had down.

He shook his head, his mouth gaping in disbelief. And she smiled all the while. She was beaming at him and he felt tears run down his face they cut through the smudges of blood leaving clean trails behind. He continued to slowly shake his head mouthing 'no' the whole time.

"Thank you."

* * *

Bet you never saw that coming! Hehe, I have not much to say except I should practic my stage fighting, I'm going to bleed everywhere, can you believe that's my Final! Easiest grade ever...and now I leave you to suffer in disbelief. Oh and 200 hundred reviews!!!! I love you all thank you thank you thank you::twirls in her chair over and over:: 


	21. Surrendering

With ragged breath the boy backed away from the now lifeless body. He couldn't stand to look at it, after all it was all his fault. He felt sick with a deep seeded nausea that was forcing it's way up. He fought it down and away but still his stomach churned at the orange tinted blood on his hands.

Blood ran freely from his mouth and open wounds. At this point he hadn't the faintest idea on how much he could possibly stand to lose. Danny tried with all his might to crawl as far from what once was Frankie as possible. He could only find the strength to turn his back on her before he completely collapsed into the grass.

He laid his head against the softness of it and fought to keep his eyes open. It was the only thing left that he could control. His limb laid wherever they fell and it didn't bother him that one of his arms was curled uncomfortably beneath him and was being coated in his blood. He could feel his very strength seep from his body and into the field and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The area around his wounds began to glow an off green tint and that poison began to work it's way through his system. He felt sick and dizzy, feverish and weak. His head was spinning and his eyes were getting cloudy. But he had to stay awake.

Sam and Jazz were becoming frantic, they knew Danny was in trouble and they knew he needed them. They fought against the ghosts wrapped around their bodies and tried to move. The girls twisted their bodies in every way a human could possibly make work. Suddenly the snakes vanished and they were free.

With a quick victory glance at one another they took off towards the field and kept running. Completely ignoring the fact that the shield was no longer up and the giant screen was off. The two ran and fell to their knees at Danny's side. Jazz immediately started fretting over him and rubbed his hair and Sam looked him over carefully without moving him.

They were talking fast and tears were falling from their faces and Danny found it nearly impossible to make sense of either one. But he tried to make them feel less afraid with what little encouragements he could offer. A smile here and a content gaze there, that was all he had.

Of course he couldn't let them know of the unimaginable pain and the horrible feeling of the poison slowly coursing through his veins. Once it made full circulation it would be in effect. And he was just trying to forget how awful it would be.

"Didn't think you had it in you little badger." A voice applauded as the shape of a man appeared before the three.

The girls immediately got defensive. Sam and Jazz stood upright and prepared to protect Danny with all they had. Granted it wasn't enough to stop the powerful hybrid but they couldn't let him win without a fight.

"It's over Vlad." Sam announced. "They'll look for her, they'll find us. And everyone will know what you did."

"Ah Samantha your thoughts, while conventional, are incorrect. Francesca was the best pawn I've ever had. An orphan, she didn't even have a last name. She was a basic Jane Doe who ran away from the orphanage and no one looked for her."

"People will notice." Sam stated.

"Oh come now with all your knowledge of government even you know there are people who slip through the cracks and are easily wiped from the system."

"But she attended school..." Jazz pointed out. "Surely someone will..."

"Of course, unless she transferred. And hell I'm half ghost files can easily be taken so they never reach the destination and no one will know the difference. So now you know that you've got no hope, kindly step aside." Vlad informed them narrowing his navy blue eyes.

"No." Sam said keeping her voice from shaking.

"Don't be foolish girl. He obviously needs help and I can provide it. You keeping him from me is just killing him. You aren't helping."

That's when the girls found themselves wedged in a tight spot. To give him Danny would be to surrender everything he fought against, but to hold him away would be to let him die and that was everything they fought against. Amethyst locked onto turquoise and an equally unsteady stare followed.

It was broken by a agonized groan. They all looked down to see the source of the sound. Danny had long since slammed his eyes shut before the conversation had started.

His skin was pale and sickly looking and sweat dripped down it causing a slick effect. He was still bleeding but all of the wounds were glowing a bright sickly green. He whimpered and cried out and his body began writhing in unfathomable fashions.

"You fools give him to me!" Vlad cried out a little too frantically.

Jazz swallowed her pride and her morals and backed up from Danny. Sam's mouth hung open. "Jazz what are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Sam it's not worth a fight if Danny has to die." She said dejectedly.

"But..." Sam looked down at her beaten friend convulsing in the grass. And she knew there was only one person who could take the pain away, and it wasn't her. Going against every nerve in her body Sam backed away and left Danny vulnerable.

Vlad bobbed his head to show his approval and walked forward. With his rather strong arms he reached out and scooped up the boy. He had to hold tight to him because his random spasms. The two watched as the billionaire carried Danny off towards the enormous manor.

And before either one could make a movement the same green vultures grabbed them and carried them off and ahead of the two. Sam quickly turned her neck in order to see behind her. She saw Danny's face twisted in pain and Vlad, she was shocked to see that he showed worry and concern.

* * *

Wow I've just been busy nonstop and I could hardly get to Fanfiction let alone sit down and type out a chapter. My apologies for making you wait so long. But you know how that goes. Hope this one helped give you a slight idea on the whole frankie ordeal. But you guys know me, ah well if you're wondering about the others they'll be coming about soon. 


	22. Busted

"What just happened?" Marie exclaimed as she came from hiding from under her car. There were still some small smoldering holes in the pavement that emitted red smoke from them.

The remaining four of the people who hadn't disappeared all exchanged looks. Steve had gotten noticeably pale and was in as much shock as Marie. Jack and Maddie sighed and set their weapons aside while Tucker quickly tucked his PDA away.

"That was a ghost." Jack explained proudly. "Can't say I've ever really come in contact with him before, but this is our job."

"Jack we don't even know where he went or what he wanted." Maddie sighed, something told her that the ghost had more to do with her missing children.

Tucker gulped, it was Skulker. He didn't think that the ghost had something to do with it, he knew it. And now he was pretty sure Sam's suspicions on Vlad were correct. But he'd have to wait until his PDA actually revealed that Vlad's was where Skulker had gone. And then it'd be time to confront the ghost hunters.

Steve ran to Marie and clutched her arm. "Ok I believe in ghosts I believe in ghosts!" He cried. "It nearly took my head off."

Marie cleared her throat and pushed her partner away. "Look despite the...circumstances I think we should get a search team in the woods." She said quickly, trying her very hardest to forget the sight of that thing with it's enormous weapons.

"The woods?" Jack asked furrowing his brow. "Why, what's happened?"

Marie walked closer to the Fentons. "I met a man today who told me he found your son out there. Danny wasn't with him anymore, but I don't think he's made it out of the forrest and might still be wandering around out there. Our best bet to find him would be there."

"Great." Steve said his composure found. "I'll go to the locals and you stay here with the hunters." And the man held out his hand for the key, which she dropped into his palm.

Steve was off like a shot and soon started up the car and left Marie alone with the Fentons and Tucker. "Right so, looks like it's us now." She said putting her hands together and felt a bit unnerved round them ever since the attack.

"Do you think he'll die out there?" Maddie asked quietly.

"Mrs. Fenton he made it one night out there, I'm sure he'll make it. Besides, even though I can't make promises, I'm sure we'll find him."

Tucker walked over to stand beside Jack and Maddie and looked up at the woman through his thick framed glasses. "What about Sam and Jazz, don't they matter?" He questioned.

The tall woman looked down at the chocolate skinned boy. "Of course they do. And they can't be very far from here." She explained. "If anything they'll probably come back on their own but the police are on the lookout."

Tucker sighed and felt the vibration on his PDA. "No." He stated quickly. "They can't be."

The three adults looked at the teenager oddly. Maddie kneeled down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it Tuck, is there something you need to tell us?"

Tucker slowly reached into his cargo pants pocket and drew forth the silver technology. He stared at the screen and saw where the homing beacon was coming from. Maddie studied the screen and saw the small map of the area and blinked at where the signal was coming from.

"Tucker what is that?" She interrogated narrowing her eyes on the screen.

"I think it's where Jazz and Sam are...and maybe even Danny." He whispered.

Jack snatched up the contraption and studied it. "Impossible that's Vladdie's place. They wouldn't..." But the man stopped as he stared at the sad look on Tucker's face. "Let's go."

"But Mr. Fenton what are you talking about?" Marie asked quickly causing the man to turn slightly as his wife and the boy entered the Specter Speeder. "Surely the boy has no actually proof." She remarked.

"I trust Tucker, he seems to know more than we do and I'm not sure how he's getting a lock on where they could be. But I know he's on to something. Some come on." Jack beckoned.

Marie unwillingly followed but remembered the children and endured the ride and the questioning of Tucker. Who, oddly enough, seemed unable to provide answers to most of their questions. She immediately knew he knew something they didn't, and couldn't, know. But it made the woman wonder, how horrible could that secret be that he's willing to risk his friends' well-being in the process?

Unless of course it would hurt them more. The investigator couldn't fathom what he, and the girls' as well, had been covering up. She watched him with the utmost fascination. There was something more to this case then the surface cared to show.

Finally they pulled up to the driveway of the mansion. Jack and Maddie sprung out immediately and marched up to the door with Marie and Tucker in tow. Jack knocked ferociously at the large door and they waited. It swung open with a creak and they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Jack, Maddie, what brings you to my home?" Vlad asked with all the sweetness of the world.

"Where are the kids?" Maddie demanded glaring at him.

"Why Maddie I have no idea what you are talking about. " He stated innocently and looked to both the parents still keeping that sugary smile on his face.

"I'm investigator Marie Johnson and we have reason to believe that Samantha Manson, and Jasmine and Daniel Fenton may be here. Mind if we have a look around?" She recited holding a badge out for him to see.

"Why of course!" He exclaimed opening the door wider. "I hadn't even realized that they were missing this is such a tragedy, I'll do anything I can to help along this case."

The four began in the door and Maddie brought up the rear. She immediately grabbed the collar of Vlad's suit and stared him straight in the eye. " Don't you try anything here Masters, if I find the kids here I'll personally tear you apart limb by limb."

Vlad smirked and breathed heavily into her face. "Oh Maddie you always were the fiery one." She drew back and pushed him away and followed behind the others. Vlad grinned as he shut the door.

The second he stepped foot inside the home Tucker's eyes had already gone to work. He began analyzing every corner for some sort of evidence or clue that one of the three of his friends were there or had been there. He just knew they had to be the pieces fit and besides his tracker told him that Skulker had come here.

Surely the ghost was sent to be a distraction to them. So Vlad could do whatever dirty deed he was planning. The thought sent Tucker into a panic, what if they had already been too late? Maybe Danny was still alright but Sam and Jazz... He quickly shook his head and silently crept up the stairs as the adults talked in the kitchen.

He didn't really know exactly what he was looking for but he needed some hint some clue. And he was starting to think that maybe Vlad had missed a dirty spot in his attempt to hide the truth. Tucker's boots padded against the carpet quietly as he walked through the green and gold hallway. Every white door was closed but then he saw one slightly ajar.

What would've been nothing, but this one held a backpack. He silently pushed the door open and looked around. This was a teenager's room there was no doubt. Tucker sat on the large bed and opened the backpack and found a notebook in there. He flipped through it and saw pages of random schoolwork.

The writing was all too familiar to the techno geek and so were the doodles that filled the margins. He clutched it in his hands and surveyed the room for further inspection. Half way through digging around the walk in closet Tucker found exactly what he'd wanted. Although the damages and stains to it were less than welcome but it was still what he needed.

"Busted." Tucker remarked as he tucked it away in his bag.

* * *

Oh gasp! What could it be that Tucker found? I'm sure you'll guess it. But anywho finally I didn't waste a snow day and I updated. Although as far as chapters go I don't like this one at all but it is required if I want to get to the fun parts. Yay fun parts! 


	23. Futility

_"Why, parent's don't listen and what's worse they don't understand..." "How is that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" _

Sam was sitting in a crouched position rocking back in forth in the corner of her cage. Jazz stayed very close to her for comfort but faced the outside of the cage, unlike the girl she wanted to see. Sam's head was pounding and she hugged tighter to her knees pulling them up to her chin. Finally she let out a throated scream.

"Make it stop!" She yelled. "Make it stop, that horrible beeping, make it stop!"

Jazz turned a wild eye on the girl, her thin hands clutched the bars tightly. "Please Sam calm down." She said softly trying to maintain her cool air, despite the circumstance.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down?" She shouted making Jazz draw back as the goth seemed on the verge of a break down. "That Vlad, he's a real piece of work." She spat distastefully

Jazz winced and relaxed onto her haunches watching as Sam's fiery eyes dulled down to the same pained violet eyes they'd been only moments ago. The young woman reached out and wiped some of the blood from under her chin. Her lip was split and still bleeding, from a wound that told her never to question her captor.

Her hands slipped to Sam's shoulders and she clung to them lightly her turquoise eyes offering hope for her. "Sam, things are going to work out." She soothed.

"How..." The dark haired girl whimpered while shifting her gaze to the cold metal base beneath them.

Jazz didn't really have an answer. "We'll work it out." She said calmly. "We just need a good strategy."

_"Well, of course you lied to us. We never gave you a reason not to." " We're very proud of you, son." "And I appreciate that. More than you guys will ever know. Or will ever remember." _

Sam moved to the position Jazz had been in earlier to peer out to the main half of the lab. And she stared out at the sight before her. There was an elevated hospital like bed with a very fragile being lying on it. Somehow Vlad had acquired enough medical equipment to keep a coma patient alive. And Danny was well hooked up to most of those machines. She shivered lightly at the sight.

If he ever made any moments they were sudden and very small. A twitch there, a quick change in expression here, but nothing that actually proved that he was coming to or ever would. Jazz sighed as she watched him he was so quiet so hurt as the moments ticked by she wondered if saving him was more of a selfish need then selfless.

Sam was more worried about the locks on Danny's wrists and ankles. Sure Vlad was helping him, but he was also holding him back once more. What if he went into another seizure, which he had plenty of since they had returned to the lab, he could do some serious damage to himself with those on.

Both the girls let out a sad sigh. Sam rubbed the iron bars slowly her eyes watching her hands movements. Jazz caught sight of her and began to watch her hands as well. Sam began moving over every bar until finally she hit the padlock on the other side. She traced the keyhole in interest and wondered if there was anything to undo it.

Interested in what the goth was up to Jazz began to think of things that could pick the lock. She ran her hand through her hair and remembered the bobby pins. Of course, she never quite believed in the fact that those would actually work. But anything now would be worth a try. She nudged Sam's shoulder and handed the girl the object.

_"Maybe not, but it is my_ _responsibility." "I am nothing like you!" "Don't worry, I won't turn into that. Ever. I promise..." _

"Anything?" Jazz asked watching Sam fiddling with the bobby pin Jazz had given her.

Sam's features were set in a concentrated mode as she jiggled the pin inside the key lock. "Why don't things work like the movies?" She growled in frustration. She withdrew it and noticed it had bent in half. She throated a growl as she tossed it away. "Well it's official we are completely useless to Danny."

"Sam..." Jazz scolded lightly.

"Got any better ideas?" Sam asked. "God, who do you think is up there?" She asked quickly changing the subject and staring up towards the ceiling.

Jazz shrugged her shoulders loosely. "I don't know, I sure wish they knew we were down here."

Sam looked back at her injured friend and felt a sick feeling consume her. "What if this is where it all ends...not just for us but for him." She mused mournfully tears welling up in her eyes.

Jazz fiddled with the ends of her red hair. The death threat still hung over their heads and was leaving her very uneasy and try as she might she couldn't keep it in the back of her mind for long. Vlad had said he was to kill them before anyone got some trail towards them or Danny. She knew he'd spare Danny for his own selfish reasons, but she and Sam were not in his interest.

At first Jazz was a little cocky about the man's words. Because in any other situation Danny would come to the rescue before any harm came to them. He would never let them down like that. But as time wore on the reality that her brother was helpless became clearer and clearer. And the prospects of escape became narrower and narrower.

Jazz wrapped her arms around Sam in a tight hug. At this moment they both needed a little reassurance, that together they could work it out and that they would triumph. Besides anything that kept their minds off the almost motionless figure on the table was welcomed.

_"And here we are with you, a fourteen-year-old child, risking everything to save the people you care about." _

"Danny's stronger then you think Sam..." Jazz whispered hoping to strike some reassurance in both of them. "He won't let this be the end."

* * *

Well I finally updated...and I've had this chapter done for a good half a week, my issue? Well I could not find any inspirational Tucker quotes, is he really that neglected of a character? Grrr...well I'll stop ranting about that before I go on a really long one. So please enjoy this chapter and be assured that the next one is halfway done. 


	24. The Hollow Wall

Tucker turned out of the room with a smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame on his face. For the first time since Danny's disappearance Tucker felt confident and strong in his position. He knew where his best friend was, and he was somewhere right under their noses. He made a quick run down the stairs clutching the notebook and headed for the kitchen.

He saw them all standing there Vlad leading them into some new lie about how devastated he was for them. The grin on the boy's face widened as he strode up to them in full confidence. He pushed up to the table and slapped the notebook down with a snapping sound onto the counter. He decided to go for the small stuff first.

The adults looked up at him and the smirk on his face. Tucker, whose hand was still planted on the cover of the notebook, made eye contact with Vlad revealing to the man that he knew all.

"You really had them all convinced didn't you?" He asked mockingly. "But I have proof that you're harboring Danny. Admit it now Masters."

Vlad grinned. "I haven't the slightest idea what he's prattling on about." He shrugged looking nonchalantly at the three adults.

Tucker flipped the notebook open showing off the pages and making sure the parents got a good look. "Mrs. Fenton is there no doubt that this is your son's handwriting and doodling?"

Maddie pulled it closer to her and looked it over. She'd seen this writing before and the loose papers on his desk had the same style of sketches in the margins. "It looks just like his." She remarked quietly as her husband looked over her shoulder and nodded in silent agreement.

"Ridiculous." Vlad scoffed snatching the green notebook from them. "This is my nephew's notebook, he was staying over for the summer, and he must've left it behind." The man explained calmly. "Besides the name here is Erik Masters, clearly not Daniel Fenton. Besides almost all teenage boys have similar writing."

Marie narrowed her eyes on the man but then quickly reverted them back to Tucker who was standing between the two Fentons. The boy with the red beret nodded with a fake satisfied look on his face.

"Alright I'll level with you." He said calmly then tugged his backpack off and began digging through it. "But I'm sure your nephew just happened to leave this!" Tucker exclaimed pulling out a ripped and bloodied t-shirt and holding it up for the whole of them to see.

Maddie immediately made a grab for it and her hands shook as she held the tattered fabric in her hands. Her eyes glistened with tears as she could still make out the white shirt with the red pattern to it. It was her Danny's favorite shirt, his trademark shirt. Her lower lip trembled and Jack reached over her to touch it as well.

As if on cue both the devastated parents looked up with a hard glare. "What did you do to my son!" Maddie hissed.

Jack reached across the bar and grabbed the man by his collar dangling him across it. A gleam of murder was in his eyes as he glared at his former friend. "Where is he, where is my boy!" He roared. "So help me Masters..."

Marie quickly intervened pulling the men apart. "Mr. Fenton please calm yourself." She scolded using all her strength to keep him from Vlad's throat.

"Look I'd like to lock him up as much as you." She reasoned turning a icy stare on Vlad. "And we have good evidence but killing him won't help."

Jack relaxed himself but the rage never lifted from his eyes. Tucker just looked with the biggest grin plastered on his face. He knew Danny would be proud of him.

"You all are crazy." Vlad protested. "I've never seen that shirt except on Daniel, I can't even fathom how it got here and in that state."

"A likely story. But it's already been reported that Danny was seen coming from this house." Tucker explained. "In fact you weren't here by the time we got up here. But there was a girl." He explained smugly. "She affirmed that he was here."

Vlad looked confused. "A girl?" He asked. "But that's impossible, I just got home an hour ago. I was on a business trip."

"Or is it possible that you just got home from recapturing Danny and bringing him back?" Tucker asked completely taking the part of investigator leaving Marie more time to note the little features in Vlad. He must have been lying or things weren't adding up.

"I do not have Daniel!" Vlad snarled and looked at them all. "What would I do with him anyway?"

Tucker gulped, he had an answer but no good way to explain it. Not without exposing them both, he could care less for Vlad but Danny...he'd worked so hard to keep it secret. It was tough call for the boy and he wasn't well sure how much danger his friend was in.

Maddie jumped in saving Tucker more than she would ever know. "Come off it you've been after me and Danny for some time now."

Vlad eyed the woman coolly he could save himself. He was Vladimir Masters he could always handle tight situations. "True Madeline, you were my first and only love. But I would never resort to kidnapping, that's barbaric."

Before anymore useless words could be exchanged Marie jumped back into the conversation. "Alright, alright. If Mr. Masters you're telling the truth then you'll let us search this house thoroughly."

The white haired man shrugged lightly. "Whatever you say. I'd be happy to help, call whoever you need."

Marie shook her head. "No we don't have time. We'll all just have a good look around, everywhere."

"That's a bit of invasion of privacy." He muttered under his breath.

Marie glared at him. "This from the man with the bloody shirt in his home." He turned his head at her stare and looked away. "Tucker you'll come with me and Masters here, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton you can start upstairs together."

Tucker fell into place along side the woman who had Vlad on an invisible chain of obedience. They began their search through the first floor rooms. Bathrooms, Living room, extra bedrooms, everywhere. The time went by quickly as they looked through closets and under furniture for any sort of lead.

They came to a door which was locked. After a quick explanation Marie forced the man to open it up and let them look around. It was a large room with a bookcase lining one half of the wall and a grand white marble fireplace against the main wall. There was a few chairs and a desk holding a laptop.

Tucker's eyes looked around and immediately a similar description came to mind. Jazz had told them about this room it's where he kept his lab entrance. "Now how did it work again..." He muttered to himself. "Something about the fireplace."

The kids kept tabs on Vlad and a good idea of the house. Danny had always been paranoid that one day they'd end up all in his vast mansion trying to find each other while facing the maniac himself. Although Tucker himself thought he was a being over reactive but Danny's paranoia proved handy.

"Tell me boy what are you so interested in?" Vlad asked hostilely as he marched over to Tucker who was standing before the fireplace.

Tucker placed a finger up to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully. He slowly looked at Vlad and smiled again. "I believe Jazz said something about this." He stated pulling a golden football down and making the wall shake and open up.

The man sneered at him. "How did you know about that?" He interrogated almost shaking from his own anger.

"You just pick things up I guess." He shrugged as Marie came trotting over.

"Nice work Tucker." She praised and patted his head happily. Tucker adjusted his hat and followed the two down the stair case to the lab.

"Now Ms. Johnson could you please tell me why you're so unbelievably cruel to me? You don't even know me." Vlad said calmly and suavely.

Marie kept a stern face as they entered a decent sized lab filled with all sorts of things she had never seen before. "I don't like lying kidnappers like yourself. And besides what my preferences are, are none of your business."

She stepped around looking at the tables and keeping half an eye on Tucker who seemed to know a lot about this place then she did. That or he would make a fine detective.

"Well I assure you I am not a horrible person. I'm actually quite a gentleman if given the chance." She ignored him and shoulder past him and his smooth talking with ease.

Tucker, who had been scoping out the lab throughly, groaned in frustration. "I was sure he'd be here." He moaned. "Everything makes sense to this point. But this place is empty!" He complained and threw himself against a wall to rest against.

Marie's head snapped up. "Tucker knock on that wall again." She demanded and the boy looked at her with confusion. She gave him an urging hand gesture and he did as she said.

She walked around the lab hitting against each wall with a fist then came to the wall Tucker was leaning against and hit it with a fist, unlike all the other walls it made a hollow sound. She and Tucker exchanged a fulfilled look.

"Is somebody there?" A voice cried on the other side.

* * *

Ok now I'm evil. I told you I had this chapter pretty much done, how's that for a fast update. Enjoy your suspense... 


	25. Rude Awakening

Jazz and Sam were broken out of their silence by the sound of the increasing heart monitor. With fearful thoughts gripping them both they immediately turned to assure Danny's safety. They peered through the bars to see his body make sudden twitches. His fists clenched and his teeth gritted, they exchange a worried look.

"Oh God, what if it's another seizure?" Sam whispered fearfully causing Jazz to wrap an arm around her for comfort.

They watched, knowing it was all they could do, as Danny began to writhe and pull back as the restraints left him little if no room to toss. He let out an exasperated grunt as he was seemingly trying to break free.

He was pulling cords and tugging at the machinery that, for the most part, kept him alive. The oxygen mask was disconnected from his face and fell to the floor. The girls knew if he needed it now he wasn't going to get it. The next thing that would go would be the bandages that had seemed to hold his fragile body together.

Jazz couldn't take anymore, he was hurting himself. "Danny! Danny stop!" She shouted causing him to obey and relax himself his eyes slowly opened.

His chest heaved deep labored breaths and he slowly turned his head to find where his sister's voice had come from. He smiled at the girls in the cage and tried to reassure them everything was ok. He was easily hiding the intense pain gripping him mercilessly.

Sam locked eyes with those remarkable sapphire orbs she'd admired her whole life. "Danny...are you ok?" She asked her voice slightly trembling.

The raven haired teen looked into the tear filled amethyst eyes and immediately searched for his voice. "It was just a bad dream." He answered with a rasping voice and a cheerful grin.

Sam smiled lightly in return and eased onto her knees as Jazz moved closer to the bars while wrapping her hands around them. For a while the two stayed completely silent and watched over Danny as he gradually got the hang of taking in air on his own. Slowly he was grasping control of the pain and trying to think of a way to free himself and the girls.

As he stayed in the silence his mind persisted to flash more images of his life in faded scrambled pictures. He hardly had anytime to figure them out for himself but he was getting a grasp on the basic concept of them. But he was horrified as the chipper family memories turned to the gruesome events that had taken place only hours ago, he gasped as Frankie's lifeless eyes reappeared before him.

"Are you ok?" Jazz questioned reflexively her hands tightening on the bars.

He once again turned his head and nodded. With a deep breath he blew some stray hair from his eyes. "Got any ideas on getting out?" He asked shifting his shoulders uncomfortably still unused to being forced to hold his arms to his side.

"Nope, we tried already." The redhead replied the optimism from her voice drained.

Sam thought for a moment then looked up. "I know you're weak and everything, but do you think you could tap into your ghost powers?"

Danny gave a stern nod then shut his eyes again. He gathered some stored strength and willed his ghost side to take form. But just as the rings formed and split at his waist a violent shock took him and he screamed in agony letting go of his ghost side.

"Danny!" They cried in unison.

"I'm fine." He mumbled his voice quivering slightly.

Jazz shook her head. "We should've known Vlad would cover that."

"Danny I'm so sorry..." Sam cried out as she knew she caused her friend pain.

"It's not your fault" He reassured as he stared up at the ceiling his body still shaking from the sudden voltage.

Sam chewed her lip she was officially out of ideas and becoming completely hopeless. She wondered if Jazz was coming up with something, although she was thinking that the girl was probably thinking up ways to comfort Danny. And it didn't surprise her in the least, she for one wanted desperately to reach Danny and be by his side. But they were all restrained.

"What if we..." Jazz began. "No, that wouldn't work." She sighed dispelling the thought from them.

"What are we going to do? Vlad is going to kill us." Sam moaned and immediately clamped her hands over her mouth. Jazz gave her a quick glare and then bit her lip waiting for Danny's reaction.

"He's what?" Danny said darkly. "No way, he touches you two he dies. I'm going to kill him, I swear...I..." A devilish smile crept over his face causing both Jazz and Sam to exchange a worried look.

"Danny what are you up to?" His sister asked cautiously.

Danny grinned. "Well I think I can get us out of this. All I have to do is go ghost." He explained nonchalantly causing them to gasp.

"What, Danny no." Sam exclaimed in protest. "You can't!" She was positive that he already knew that effort was futile and harmful, she didn't understand why he wanted to attempt it again.

"There's got to be a safer way Danny, let us think of something before you go to that length." Jazz pleaded.

"Guys, look I can't let anything happen to you." He soothed and stood his ground stubbornly.

Sam wasn't going to let him take that option. "But Danny what if you can't handle it? I mean Danny you just barely survived."

"Sam I can handle it." He retorted.

And before they both knew it Danny and Sam fell into their age old bickering. Sam looking out for Danny and being stubborn and Danny looking out for everyone and being stubborn. Jazz would have smiled to know that his personality was still fully intact if the argument didn't dwell into a very serious matter.

Jazz heard something against the wall and her head snapped up. "Quiet you two." She ordered and Danny and Sam silenced.

Listening intently Jazz picked up on very distant voices talking then a soft thudding echoed again against the wall. Then there was silence then that knocking sound. She swallowed hard and immediately answered. "Is somebody there?"

Voices grew frantic on the other side and then they heard a female voice call to them. "Don't worry we'll get you out."

"See Danny, we're going to be saved, no need to go ghost now." Sam stated proudly feeling they dodged a bullet.

But he shook his head in disagreement. "They won't find a way. Not before Vlad panics comes back and kills you. Guys I know what he's capable of and he'll hurt you. He isn't going to let us win and I'm not going to let him take you."

With a stern face Danny shut his eyes for concentration. "Danny don't!" Sam shouted frantically.

He ignored her screams and made the familiar ghostly rings appear at his waist. He held back a scream as the white hot feeling of electricity ripped through his body but he forced himself to go full ghost. The room began to glow with Danny's energy being forcibly used against him. He let out a throated a scream but managed to somehow force himself intangible and fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

With wide eyes and gaping mouths Sam and Jazz stared at Danny as he lay, human, on the floor. His hair completely a mess from the shock and his body was very still and rigid. He was only a few inches from them his head down on the floor.

"Danny..."Sam whispered still in a state of shock at the events that just took place. Neither one had any time to really process anything before he hit the ground.

With a trembling hand Sam reached through the bars of the cage to touch his limp hand that rested closely to them. The second her hand made contact his head shot up and he looked at them through his dark bangs. "It's ok..." He murmured.

A collective sigh escaped both the girls. He slowly eased his arms up and steadied himself. "I'll get you two out of there." He said easing up to his knees and getting a feel for his free movement. Just he was about to free the lock a terrified scream echoed from the other side of the wall causing them all to look, only to see Vlad shoot through the wall forced by his own ghost, nearly toppling on top of Danny.

"You!" Danny growled pulling back as he watched the man's facial features took on a sinister look.

* * *

Yes another update that didn't take years. And it's not like you guys don't deserve it, you've all been awesome so far with all your reviews and kind words. Man, I think I'm just really happy today which is weird cause it was an uneventful day. Oh well, look Danny's back, but...so is Vlad. Oh no! 


	26. Whatever It Takes

Vlad brushed imaginary dust from his shoulders and advanced towards Danny who struggled to his feet. The man took the time to observe the frightened teenagers sitting in the cage, they were glaring, but he knew their fear. And he knew he held all the cards in this situation, even though Danny had found a way to get free of his bonds he was hurt beyond quick recovery, they were all at his mercy now.

"Come now Daniel, are you really going to fight me?" He asked amused folding his arms across his chest while watching the wobbling boy.

Danny grunted slowly balancing in a crouched position so he could ease to his a straight upward position. He shot daggers at Vlad and immediately forced any pain into a repressed state. In all honesty the young halfa was aware that he shouldn't fight and even if he did he knew he couldn't. He was still missing powers and control, he knew he lost two years of that.

"I'll do whatever it takes." He responded standing upright, fists clenched eyes burning with hatred.

Vlad put on one of his little grins. "And so will I." He reached into his suit and pulled out a remote control.

Danny looked at it trying to figure what would require a device. He wasn't sure what Vlad was trying to control, if he was free of his bonds, Frankie defeated, and the girls... Danny tensed nervously at his new thought, the girls, he was going to do something to them. Vlad's finger hovered dangerously over a large red button placed in the center of the remote.

"Wait what are you doing?" He demanded only to get an eyebrow arch in return. That's when he knew that Vlad wasn't going to reason with him.

With one swift moment the entire room was filled with screams and an incandescent light. Danny turned his head quickly to see them on their knees shaking and convulsing as every nerve in their body was being jolted by the electricity. Danny immediately turned to run to them only to be held back by Vlad. The raven haired hero turned his head to see the content look on his restrainer's face, he was enjoying their pain and his pain.

"No!" Danny screamed grabbing onto Vlad's wrist and trying to yank his hand free. But the elder halfa quickly grabbed Danny's shoulders and threw him into a table making his body slide against flasks and beakers and fall to the ground. The sound of shattering glass added to the mass chaos.

Danny forced himself ghost again and raced forward he wouldn't lose them. Mid-flight and a few inches away from them something caught his neck and forced him down into the tiles. Once again Danny was met with that self satisfied evil grin. The young halfa kicked upward and pushed some ecto-plasmic energy into his hand and drove it towards Vlad's stomach.

With a few moments of freedom Danny raced towards the cage and reached inside intangibly and grabbed Sam and Jazz dragging them from torment, the room silenced and went dim again. Danny left Jazz and Sam on the floor and stood defensively in front of them as Vlad walked calmly forward toward him switching his forms.

"Well done." He applauded falsely and stared into the bright green eyes filled with hatred. "But if you want to fight then I'll fight." With that a pink ray came at Danny giving him no room to dodge it, so he took it.

He fell against a wall but immediately forced himself into flight. With great precision he flew upside against the ceiling and landed behind Vlad taking a shot at the older man's back. Vlad Plasimus whipped around and grasped for Danny and before Danny could rocket himself back up his leg was caught.

Danny was spun around and thrown against a few inventions, he hit the machines and fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Danny looked up his head shaking as he raised it to see. Vlad continued his smooth stride toward him to stand a few inches from him, his black gloves resting at his side in fists.

"Just give up now, you've already failed." Vlad said gesturing to Jazz leaning over and trying to will life into a very motionless Sam. Danny couldn't bear to look, much less stand the pleading his sister was making.

"No..." He whispered letting his head drop against the floor. He fought back tears, he can't fail, he had to know Sam, he wouldn't let them down. "I failed..."

"That's right Daniel. I've told you were pathetic and useless, you are nothing, much less a hero." Vlad scoffed in attempt to break the teenager down to submission. "What are you worth? You're just a little lonely half ghost that'll never be understood."

Danny squeezed his eyes shut letting the words seep into him and tear his soul apart. He was a failure, a nothing, a big mistake. And people were paying for it. He didn't want to try anymore he just wanted to lay there and die.

_"Danny you've got to do something, if you don't who will?"_

He raised his head slightly, he had one last move to make, he had to. It would be all he would have left so he had to make it count. Danny raised his shaking body above the ground and moved to a crouched position then slowly eased into a fighting stance. Vlad quirked an eyebrow and watched the teen through sheer entertainment.

"What now Daniel?" He asked staring at his opponent that wasn't even close to registering as a threat.

Danny breathed deeply and slowly side stepped and led Vlad in a circling fashion he stopped in front of Jazz and Sam and took in calming breaths. The red eyes regarded him with curiosity and amusement Danny could hardly keep back his devilish smile at the thought of what he would do to him.

Heaving in as much air as he could possibly hold Danny screamed, supersonically, he created a Ghostly Wail. It echoed through the lab and made Jazz cover her ears in pain as it began to destroy loose objects. Vlad was thrown back and pinned to a wall at the strength of Danny's wailing.

Danny gasped for air and fell to his knees, the rings enveloping him and changing him back as the lab fell silent. Jazz inched towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He turned with a weary smile and looked at her, then remembered Sam. His eyes grew sad as he looked over towards the young girl in black lying on the floor silently.

"Sam..." He whispered dragging himself over to her.

Jazz turned and kneeled over her brother as he lay beside her taking in rasping breaths and running his hand through her silky black hair. "Is she..."

"No Danny, she's back." The smile on his face could've brightened the room. But the warmth faded and he got his knees for better eye level with Jazz.

The red-head looked warily at the bandages to see a crimson liquid start to bleed through. He was hurt again and was probably worse off then before. She knew he was drained of power. "Jazz take Sam and run. Find help, just get out of here." He murmured his eyes directing her towards a door.

"But Danny..." She trailed off but saw his head snap back at a groaning sound, Vlad was getting up.

"Don't question me. Go." He demanded nudging her shoulder roughly with a slight nod she scrambled to her feet and grabbed the thin girl. Silently she made a quick get away out the door.

Danny watched them go, knowing they'd be safe but also dreading to be alone with Vlad, who's surely tear him apart. "They're safe now." He reminded himself gently, if he were to die he could at least rest with that knowledge.

Danny once again pushed himself to his feet as Vlad stormed over his normally blue eyes raging with a blood red intensity. "You little bastard!" He sneered stomping up towards Danny who had no more defenses. "You'll pay for wreaking my lab and for defying me."

With a quick motion Vlad had a hard grip on Danny's neck and he raised the boy up off his feet causing him to grunt and choke and flail his feet out in desperation. "Now what?" He asked again staring into the frightened blue orbs, his face paled out of lack of oxygen and fear.

Danny could hardly breathe and he knew Vlad was done with him now. There was no way out he was trying not to think it was the end, but he was already losing consciousness. Slowly Danny let his eyelids half fall over his eyes and stopped gasping for air. Just as Danny was on the verge of blacking out he heard a loud explosion.

The next thing he knew he hit the ground.

* * *

There you go . It seemed like it took me forever but I wrote it, through my busy schedule I fit this in just for all of you. Enjoy. 


	27. Meeting Up

Tucker sprinted up the stairs as he followed the strong orders of Marie, after the screaming they'd heard she'd demanded he get the Fentons right away. And the boy had no intention of defying her, he knew for a fact Jazz was there and was almost certain he'd heard Sam.

As for Danny, the muffled cries of pain were all to familiar, he was in there. Tucker darted up another flight of stairs calling for Jack and Maddie hoping to find them on one of the many levels that made up Vlad's Mansion. The boy grew tired and stopped for a break leaning against a wall near a grand window. The techno enthusiast melodramtically wiped invisible sweat from his brow.

"I got to start working out." He announced to no one in particular.

Tucker looked out casually down to the football field his eyes skimming it with no real interest, that was until he saw a vibrant fiery color. A quick double take had Tucker staring at Jazz who was putting down Sam in the football field. Filled with ecstasy the dark skinned boy took one last reassurance glance then thundered down the flights of stair cases.

He figured Jack and Maddie would have to wait, Jazz and Sam were out there, alive. He dashed to the main floor and nearly ran head first into the grand doors. Grabbing the golden handles he threw them open and took off around the mansion, Sam would be proud of his sprinting.

Finally after what seemed like the longest mad dash of his life he made it around the back and the girl's were in clear sight. Tucker didn't hold back he threw himself at Jazz. The red head nearly toppled over at the impact, but she managed to stay at her feet and avoid crushing Sam.

"Jazz! You're alive!" Tucker cried happily clutching her arm as she tried to pull away.

"I'm glad to see you too Tuck..." She returned her voice, though, didn't hold the same excitement or joy.

Tucker let go and looked to Sam and frowned. "Sam." He said slowly then looked back to the older girl. "What happened Jazz?"

The red head shook her head and kneeled beside the pale girl. "Vlad." She hissed quietly. Tucker lightly jerked back his head at the venom in her voice. He'd never heard Jazz so spiteful.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked kneeling beside his goth friend too.

Jazz nodded with a slight smile. "She'll be alright." Was her short answer.

Tucker hesitated to ask but did so. "And, Danny?"

Jazz closed her eyes and turned her head downward. Tucker nearly grimaced as thousands of horrible thoughts seethed in his mind each one worse then the next. "I don't know..." Jazz replied solemnly smoothing her frizzy hair down.

Sam gasped from her quiet position and sprung upright. Her hair a mess, her eyes wide in some unseen terror. "Danny!" She screamed and looked around her surroundings. She took in the green fields and the bright late afternoon sunshine. And soon she found the startled faces of Tucker and Jazz.

Jazz put a comforting hand on the frightened girl's shoulder. "It's ok Sam, Danny saved us." She said fighting back the pain in her voice.

"He's in trouble." Sam trembled. "We've got to do something." The girl struggled to stand but Jazz kept her down.

"You need to rest Sam. Calm down." She ordered gently. Sam sighed in frustration and now she knew how Danny felt when it came to things like this, nothing was worse then being told to do nothing when everything is losing control.

Sam tugged at her fingers nervously her eyes staring down at her lap. "Guys..." She murmured. "Something's wrong with Danny."

Tucker and Jazz shared a confused look then looked back to Sam. "What?" They exclaimed in unison.

"How do you know?" Tucker asked calmly.

"How could you know?" Jazz emphasized the stress taking it's toll on her.

"I don't know!" Sam cried as she looked back and forth between them desperately.

Tucker shrugged lightly and offered a hand to Sam, which she took. Carefully he helped her to her feet and Jazz stood up also. "All I know is, if Danny's in trouble we better get your parents." Tucker said looking at the red headed girl, in which she nodded in agreement.

Tucker helped Sam walk and Jazz led the way. "So how did you find us?" Sam asked quietly as she leaned against her friend for support his arm draped safely over her shoulders.

"Tracked Skulker." He stated with a light smirk. She nodded and they continued into the mansion is silence. Jazz looked around the entrance quickly then turned back to Tucker.

"So where are they, do you know?" He shook his head.

"Not really, they're somewhere upstairs...on one of the many levels." He explained lightly making Jazz roll her eyes.

She looked up the stairs and then down the hall which she knew to lead to where Danny was. "I'm not sure what to do." She admitted knowing that even though three couldn't take down Vlad that they didn't have a lot of time to play with, not with Danny in the state he was.

Sam looked desperately at Jazz then up to Tucker. "Tuck?" She asked hoping he'd have an answer. The boy looked around at the girls then frowned slightly and uneasily.

"I think, I think we should go find your parents. If anyone can save Danny it's them." He saw the uneasy looks and knew they didn't disagree but they didn't like the idea either. "Marie is down there, she might've already gotten to Danny."

The three children climbed up the stairs and began looking in everywhere possible area for the brightly jump suited adults. Every so often one of them would call out to them in the hopes of an answer. Failing on the second floor they moved to the third floor checking every room again and every wing of the home.

"Mom? Dad?" Jazz called loudly swearing she heard someone moving around down the hall.

She shifted her arm around Sam, who she was now supporting to give Tucker a rest. The gothic girl was almost strong enough to hold herself up but Jazz decided that she still might need a stable hand to keep her upright.

"Jazz!" A man cried from somewhere not too far away. "Is that you!"

"Dad!" Jazz returned quickening her stride nearly dragging Sam with Tucker trotting behind her.

An orange hazmat suited man with bright navy blue eyes threw open a door and saw the three standing in the hallway a few feet away. He grinned largely then headed over towards them with a fast pace of excitement. A woman in teal with her hood pulled over her head skidded out from the room he came from and she too rushed over to the kids.

"Jazz! Sam!" The cried out happily sweeping one of the children in their arms. Maddie holding Sam and Jack nearly crushing Jazz.

"You're alright." Maddie stated happily holding Sam's shoulder and Jazz's shoulder and again hugged them. "Tucker did you find them?" She asked ecstatically and with a nod from him he was swept into her arms too. Jack joined in as well he was filled with joy that mirrored his wife's.

"We're so glad you're alright and safe again." Jack exclaimed.

Sam pulled away and stumbled backward a few inches. "We'll be fine!" She shouted irritated. "It's Danny you should all be worried about." The goth girl pointed out making everyone's smile fade away.

"You know where Danny is?" The black haired man asked seriously. He locked eyes with her stern violet ones.

"Of course, why do you think I look like I crawled out of a windstorm? Vlad has Danny and Danny's not ok." She explained her eyes carrying a fiery determination. "If you guys waste anymore time I'm not sure we'll save him."

Jazz nodded fiercely. "It's true I was there too and Danny..." She trembled at the images of her exhausted urging her to run before things got worse, him fighting Vlad, and him taking on Frankie. "We've got to do something!" The red head she chorused taking her place beside Sam.

"Where is he?" Maddie demanded brandishing a weapon and ready to fight anything and anyone who'd keep her from her son.

"In the lab." Tucker said hurriedly. "Follow us." He called and the three lead the way with two very battle ready parents charging behind them.

* * *

I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter, I hate this chapter... that having been said I'm so sorry you had to wait so long I've been busy with many things from stressful family stuff to event planning and of course the ever annoying highschool. I wont make you wait this long for the next chapter, I swear. 


	28. Found

Marie paced vigorously in the lab her eyes falling on the wall and her ears burning with the screams. She'd just sent Tucker away and since then she'd heard loud female screams which she figured were in fact Jazz and Sam. She winced as something crashed inside the area and with the ghost being there she knew she couldn't wait she'd have to find an entrance.

She checked the bookcase on the side hopping for the same effect that the fireplace had on the wall. She pulled at books and figures and soon began looking for an entrance of some sort. Her caramel eyes scanned the area surrounding the wall and she grew desperate with the commotion growing more chaotic.

"Alright." She announced to herself slamming her fist into her hand. "If there's no real way in from here. I'm going to have to make an entrance."

Marie began a new expedition for some sort of weapon or anything that could possibly make a hole in the wall and give her an opening. She searched around and found a number of weapons she'd never seen before. She looked under tables and soon found something that looked like a large cannon gun. Her eyes lit up, she recalled the Fenton's explaining that giant machine, they called it a Fenton Bazooka.

"Well if it's anything like a bazooka I'm sure it'll take that wall out." She exclaimed happily, she could almost feel the kids safe in her protective care.

Marie turned and propped the heavy gun on her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes through the cross hairs and licked her lips. But before she could fire the shot a horrible ear splitting sound shook the bottom floor. It sounded like a loud screech almost like a wail. The floor shook and she fell over dropping the weapon and hitting her head violently against the tiles.

She stayed down in fear of any sort of destruction as some dry wall from the ceiling crumbled and feel from above. Marie was curled on the floor with her hands instinctively covered over her head for some protection. Finally everything went silent again, the investigator slowly regrouped herself and looked around, nothing was too bad.

A few items had fallen from their selves and tables and the hollow wall was still standing defiantly. She frowned and got back up to retrieve the dropped gun. "What on Earth was that?" She asked aloud staring at the wall as if it had intention on answering her.

Once again Marie went into the previous position and took aim. She fired quickly at the wall and as she predicted it took a decent sized piece. The shot fired her backward and she smiled looking ahead at her work and quickly made her way through the opening. She found Danny lying on the floor alone, no sign of anyone left.

The boy looked horrible he was only wearing a pair of destroyed jeans and what he lacked in a shirt he made up for in a number of bandages that covered his upper half excessively. She took cautious but sure steps in the boy's direction, her mind set on protecting him but also warning against any possible danger.

The woman made it over to him and she kneeled beside him. He was alive she breathed a sigh of relief. "Danny, Danny Fenton can you hear me?"

"What?" He moaned his blue eyes finding her. She couldn't swallow, her sister had had those same blue eyes. The sister that the police had failed to rescue after her kidnapping. Marie shook her head, she needed to focus on the boy, the one that could be saved, that still had a chance.

"Don't worry kid I'm here to help." She answered. His weary blue eyes narrowed in her direction for a moment but he was just too tired to fight her.

Upon closer inspection Marie was startled to see his wounds were bleeding through whatever was holding him together by whoever decided to patch him up. But what was shocking to her was the green flecks of blood dotting along with the red. It wasn't the worse she'd ever seen someone, on her job she'd seen mangled bodies and other unimaginable sights that she hated to think about.

But he was just a kid. That always struck a nerve with her.

"What did this to you?" She whispered rhetorically trying her hardest not to imagine what ever hid behind the white medical tape.

"Plasmius." Danny returned his voice faded and distant. Marie blinked, the name, it was that ghost the girl had told them about. As much as this case seemed to have bordered the paranormal, it seemed bizarre to her. Real ghosts were involving themselves with humans, it was frightening.

What ever happened to Casper the friendly ghost?

She figured the unnecessary fear was because she was sitting alone in a room where a potential ghost could be waiting, a billionaire disappeared into, and a boy was laying broken and bleeding on the floor. She looked up and scanned the area cautiously. "We've got to get you out of here. Now." She said quickly.

But the inspector found that idea rather difficult. She attempted ways to get Danny up but he would whimper in pain every time she tried moving him. She shook her head trying to find solutions, the opening was a mere few feet away, they were so close. But she didn't know how much injury he sustained and so she wasn't able to judge how much damage she might actually cause him.

"I'm sorry Danny...I don't think I can get you out of here." She sighed.

"You don't understand." The raven haired boy protested in a strangled voice. "He's still here."

She looked quizzically around. "Who?" The boy went silent. "Danny who's still here?" Marie demanded. Fearing he was gone she checked his pulse and was relieved to find he was still with her.

Something rustled near the back of the lab and her head snapped up just as the lights went out. "What was that?" She questioned and immediately reached beneath her coat jacket for her gun.

She stared around the darkened room with her gun drawn and ready to be fired. "Show yourself." She shouted challenging whoever was there. From the shadows she could hear a cackling sound echoing throughout the bottom floor. Marie got to her feet and let her eyes scan the area, she refused to leave the boy unprotected.

"Come on, show yourself." She challenged her voice firm and strong.

Two red eyes began to shine brightly across the room. The woman felt her hands tremble, those were nothing of human relation. Slowly the figure made it's way slowly toward them, her nerves became raw as she realized he was simply taking his time. The closer he got the better Marie could make him out.

"Vlad? But..." She was confused, she'd never dealt with anything like this before. There was no training or instructions that she learned to prepare herself. He was a human, wasn't he?

"What's going on!" She shouted pointed her gun at a very nonchalant Vlad.

* * *

Gahhh!! Forgiveee me! Ok I could sit here all day and rattle of the thousands of reasons why this took longer than I previously promised. But you don't really want to hear it and I'd just be telling myself everything I already knew. So I will try, no real promises, to update as soon as I can grab a hold of my beloved computer. I still wish I could make this chapter much better, but I can't seem to find a way around this. And I'd like to thank all of you previously, and in advance for sticking by and being patient. It means a lot, so thanks! 


	29. Fallen

Possession. Marie had heard it tossed around before, between ghosts and even demons. Something having to do with a spirit creature and taking control in the inhabitation of the body of a human body, like a marionette. She felt her head swim, surely this wasn't some sort of Exorcist styled case. Surely all along Vlad couldn't have been controlled by a ghost, what would a ghost want with a teenager?

"Stay where you are." She barked, no need to lose her head, not in a moment like this.

But the red eyed man made no attempt to obey. His movements were slow and nerve-wracking, but as sure as ever. "I said stand down!" She snarled her finger beginning to apply pressure to the trigger. The last thing she wanted to do was shoot Vlad, if he was in fact possessed then it'd be like taking down an innocent man. Something she couldn't do.

But the closer he got the more the desprate she became, he wasn't going to stop for any reason. Marie didn't know why, but she knew the what. And it was Danny. Taking aim for a leg Marie fired one shot, it would've been a direct hit, had the leg not disappeared. Wide eyed and stunned the experienced investigator gaped at the sight.

"But...but..." She stammered her frightened brown eyes staring into Vlad's piercing red ones. How could you take something like that out?

"Come now dear, did you really think I was going to let you shoot me?" He asked calmly in a mocking fashion pausing for a moment to enjoy he new power over her.

The woman had to stall for time, Tucker was bound to return any minute with the Fentons. "Why the kid? What do you need with Danny?" She demanded, throwing a glance over her shoulder, but her vision line wasn't wide enough for her to actually see the boy on the ground, for now she'd have to assume he was there.

The possessed billionaire laughed lightly at her. "There's not an explanation for the likes of you, it'd go beyond your naive comprehension. Besides, don't you think it's rather rude to pry into other people's affairs?"

She glared at him. "You made it my buisness by taking Danny." She stated firmly, he cocked an eyebrow at the nervous woman. There was something about the eerie unthreatened look that gave her the chills.

Swallowing a lump in her throat she continued to stall for time, if not to save Danny, but herself as well. "Then why Vlad? Why are you taking his body?" She asked wishing he'd give long answers.

"I don't believe any of the answers you are looking for are any of your business my dear. Now kindly step aside and let me handle my matters." He replied a tight frown drawn upon his features.

Marie shook her head. "Never. You'll take him over my dead body." She growled holding her ground firmly.

A twisted smile snaked across Vlad's pale lips as a dark light formed around his waist, making a bluish tint envelope his skin and replace his human side with a much more unearthly form. "That can be arranged."

With clenched teeth the woman stared fearfully at the ghost she'd only seen once before, then it was true, he was possessed. The flight or fight response kicked in, and she wanted nothing more than to dive for the open hole in wall and run as far as she could go. But Danny's safety ranked higher than hers so she had no choice but to fight.

She prepared to defend with everything she had when a loud voice rang out from the back of the lab. "Get down!" Instinctively she dropped to the floor hands covering her head. Vlad turned, shocked, at the voice, his attention had been slightly diverted on the woman the whole time he hadn't even noticed anything else.

Marie glanced upward to see a bright green ray of light streak from the back of the lab straight into Vlad knocking him over so easily he seemed defeatable at that moment. Getting to her feet the woman saw something else that she'd never dreamed of, a white haired boy with striking green eyes, he almost looked heroic, but the tattered outfit and open wounds made him appear vunerable.

"...You...saved me?" She stuttered, the bright glow outlining his physical body was brilliant and angelic, he too could not have been human.

"You've got to get out of here." The boy panted his voice nearly lost in his own fracture breaths. She nodded and turned around to grab the helpless teen and take off, but found he was missing. She tossed her head over her shoulder and began looking this way and that to find no one there.

"Danny?" She exclaimed looking around terrified, how could he have gotten away, and better yet why?

A loud scream of agony broke her thoughts and she saw the white haired boy's body thrust upward with a hard punch in the stomach. Vlad drove him upward and knocked him down somewhere in the dark with a shattering sound. A faint glow told her he did not hit the floor, she guessed he had hit a table.

"Why you rotten little..." Vlad uttered darkly stomping toward his fallen victim, cape swishing back and forth. Immediately the man grabbed Danny in a choke hold, holding the boy down by his throat. She could hear the strained choking sounds coming from the shadows.

"You simply want to die don't you?" He mocked fiercely his hand glowing a dangerous red as he fired up a rather large ecto-orb capable of disintegrating the teen.

Shaking Marie fumbled for her gun, somehow she had to find Danny and protect her savoir, human or not. Finally her hands clasped the cool metal and she quickly tried to grasp it in her clammy hands. "No leave him alone!" She shouted firing a bullet right into Vlad's arm just as he was about to thrust it into Danny.

With a scream of pain Vlad back stepped, dripping blood, and lost control of his own power. It missed it's target, but made equally devastating damage. The deadly orb, instead, was rocketed into two supporting beams and took them out easily before making another hole in a wall across the lab. The ceiling above began to crumble and it started to cave in on the three.

Danny got to his feet and ran toward Marie, intending on at least saving her from being buried under Vlad's extra layered ceiling. He pushed her forward, too weak to use any powers. "Get out, while you still can." He said shoving her toward the opening and falling to the floor a few feet away.

"But what about Danny and you?" She asked stopping to a dead halt before him, outstretching a hand. She refused to just leave someone behind, and he sensed it.

"Forget about me, I'll find Danny. You just go." She stayed still, angering him. "I said go." He demanded and fired up a feeble ecto-blast just powerful to knock her away. She was pushed by the power out of the hole, she barely even got a glimpse behind her as the entire ceiling came down, destroying parts of the empty lab as well.

Marie gasped as she skidded into the floor and up against the table, her head pounded violently and resonating thuds echoed. Suddenly it sounded like a stampede was going to trample her, but upon looking up she saw everyone she arrived with. She was almost excited to see the girls, but she remembered the target of her whole mission.

"Oh damn it!" She snarled as she lunged forward toward the settling rubble. Her mind burning with the image of tired green eyes and pained blue ones.

Maddie arrived at the frantic woman's side. "What's going on?" She demanded grabbing Marie's shoulder. Marie jerked her head up her eyes wild and frightened.

"No, no, no!" She yelled. "He's still in there!" She cried pounding her fist against the tile, pieces of dry wall stuck to her skin as she did.

"Who?" Tucker shouted from the back of the filed in family.

"Danny." She said under her breath, as gasp echoed through the room. "The white haired boy said he was going to save him, but I think he was too weak..." The defeated woman explained and hung her head, her ears were nearly shattered by the loud wail that sounded from the goth girl. "I had him, I had him."

"Are...are you sure?" Jazz asked nervously clutching Tucker who was holding Sam. Jack leaped forward and moved over to the rubble to dig. He mirrored the actions the investigator had been taking only moments ago.

"Jack wha..what are you doing?" Maddie questioned her lip quivering as thoughts of her only son being crushed crowded her mind.

Jack didn't even send a glance her way. "I'm finding my son Maddie. I'm not leaving until I find my son." He stated firmly, the determination in his voice made Maddie move forward. Ultimately movitivating everyone else to join in as well.

Their hands were bloody from digging through the twisted shattered remains of the room. Above them broken pipes leaked and dripped and pieces of the broken floor still fell in small rubble piles. They each took spots around the mess of a pile, it wasn't too deep, but deep enough to hide two bodies. They all hoped that neither of them had been victims.

Through their excavation, Marie had explained that she believed Vlad to have been possessed. The only proof the ghost hunters had to go on was the odd reason for Vlad having Danny and her witness account of the ghostly hold on the billionaire. But the Fentons were concerned with Danny, according to Sam, Jazz, and Marie it seemed that he was already wounded, he wouldn't last long buried.

Jack found his location to be futile so he moved and began digging again, he was so frightened and yet so impatient to know what they might find. No parent wanted to lose a child, it seemed as if it would be better if they never knew, but he wanted to know. He remained as hopeful on the outside that Danny was alright, that his tough boy had made it.

The man looked up as he saw Sam being dragged to the non-destroyed half of the lab by Jazz. He could see a large piece of twisted metal sticking from the girl's hand, and although she wanted to continue searching, Jazz refused it. It made Jack wonder how those kids seemed so well adjusted to tragedy. Almost like they'd prepared for it long ago.

Timidly Jack went back to work and found a large piece of wood, he stood and grabbed the edges pulling it up to reveal more broken pieces and something else beneath the scattered fragments. He blinked at first almost not believing his eyes, it looked like his son's hand. He brushed his fingers over it gently to see it respond with a subtle flinch. He began digging faster and soon found a shoulder blade.

"Maddie!" He called in excitement and worry, this had to be Danny, but how damaged was he? Jack couldn't quite tell whether or not the boy was even moving under there. He figured it would take delicate precision to free him.

A thought crossed Jack's mind. If he was alive, how much time did they have?

* * *

::hides in fear:: I am soo sorry it took so long to update, forgive me!!!! Don't you hate how life gets in the way? I'll try my very very hardest to update the next (probably last) chapter of this story as soon, which I hope is soon, as possible. I'm really sorry cause you guys have been so comitted and good to me, and you don't deserve to wait this long. I value my readers. So thanks for being patient. 


	30. Assurance

It had been quiet, the voices had stopped, and it had been quiet. And it had been peaceful, he could've stayed that way forever but the suspension would not and could not last.

At first everything was too loud, it hurt his already aching head. His pain seemed to increase tenfold as he left the quiet sanctuary of the darkness. But the voices, the visions, the people, he felt that he'd have to go back to them sometime and it wouldn't be right if he left them. But the pain was immense, he hardly had any control, and the loud incessant beep was driving a permanent migraine into his head.

The next step he figured would be unbearable, just the thought of opening his eyes sounded like torture. But he wondered where the people were, what had become of Jazz and Sam and even Vlad. Slowly he fluttered his eyelids open and it took him several times to keep them open.

Finally Danny took in his surroundings, his main view was of a dark ceiling, in a dark room. He shifted his gaze downward and saw a half open door that let in a bit of light. He knew it was a hospital room, but it found it strange that he was in the only bed. He could see the moon coming in on the floor and across his bed from the window.

He blinked and saw people, but not nurses or doctors like he swore he'd seen before, no these were familiar faces. He took a closer look, to his left was Jazz hunched uncomfortably in a plastic chair only a few feet from his bedside. Further down where his arms lay, he found a brown-haired woman, face down in his blankets, her back arched from her chair. Her fingertips were pushed lightly against his, he brushed his against hers. She was his mother.

He looked to the right and saw a man and boy on a bench like couch sleeping back to back. The man had raven black hair, much like his own and was dressed in an orange hazmat suit, much like his mother. It was his father, if memory served, and he was his son. Beside the man was a slightly different boy.

He looked like no one else in the room, he had thick glasses and a red hat the covered his hair entirely. Danny blinked, he knew him, but lost his name somewhere. He was sure it would come back, maybe when they talked, this boy wasn't a stranger to him he knew him well.

Danny turned his downward and saw a girl arched over the bed, much like his mother, except she was much closer. Her hand was cupped over his palm, he twitched his fingers and felt her palm. She was okay, Sam was okay. She stirred slightly and began mumbling something before she turned her head over and continued sleeping, he smiled lightly.

"...Danny?" A voice questioned quietly, he looked over and saw two bright turquoise eyes peering at him.

"Jazz." Danny returned, and the girl tiptoed over to his bedside so as not to disturb anyone.

"Are you okay little brother?" She asked as she kneeled beside the bed.

He smiled. "I think I'll live." Danny returned.

Jazz returned his smile. "You really gave us a scare. We didn't think that you'd...I mean you could've... we thought that for a while we'd lost you..." She whispered her voice hitching her throat.

"Jazz..."He sighed and raised his hand away from his mother so he could wipe a stray tear from his sister's face."I wouldn't leave you, or any of them."

Jazz sniffed lightly and swallowed her tears, she cupped her hands over his free hand and held it up to her chin. Her eyes met with his and they shared a knowing look. "I never lost faith..." She uttered silently and released his hand so it dropped lightly on the bed. Jazz ruffled his hair gently. "You should get some sleep Danny they're all going to want to see you tomorrow." She paused. "Do you remember them?"

Danny looked at them one more time. "Not entirely, but I'm getting there." He replied. "It's going to be okay."

Jazz kissed his forehead. "Get some rest, you'll see me in the morning."

"Yeah..." He settled against his pillow. "But Jazz, what...what happened to Vlad?" He asked a frown appeared on her face.

"They all believed he'd been possessed. We couldn't get to him, he died Danny. That's why it was such a miracle that we found you in time." She explained solemnly, but not regretfully.

"Oh." He said, feeling a little like it was his fault that Vlad had lost his life. But he did feel relief and a bit of satisfaction, no one deserved to die. But Vlad also didn't deserve to be free, not after what he did to him, Frankie, and Sam. He swallowed down the news considerably well.

Jazz got to her feet and was about to return to her seat before Danny snagged her wrist. "Hey Jazz?" She looked at him waiting what he wanted to say. "I love you."

Her eyes sparkled and she smiled delicately. "I love you too." She watched as he closed his eyes and settled under his covers, she felt like things were getting better. "And I always will..." She murmured as she returned to her chair to watch him before drifting off to sleep.

It was going to be okay.

* * *

Fini, and oh my god it's a happy ending! Thanks for all your wonderful wonderful reviews, I got over 300 hundred, thats freakin amazing. Wow... this was my most popular story. I'm sorry it took me forever to end it, but a thousand thank yous to all who reviewed and stuck by me. 


End file.
